Fuel
by Buzzkill15
Summary: it doesn't matter if you win by a inch or by a mile, winning's winning. Even if you are Jeff Tracy's son
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer - i own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Fuel<p>

* * *

><p>Lucille Tracy had died in an avalanche on the 18th of June almost 11 years ago. The Tracy family were devastated and still mourned her every year. That's where this story starts because it seemed every older Tracy forgot what the 18th of June meant to the youngest Thunderbird.<p>

It was getting close to that time of year again for everyone at Wharton, Summer was approaching too slow but for Alan it was going way too fast. Two more days till the Summer holidays started on the 14th but Alan didn't want to go home this year, he didn't see the point. Every year since he was 5 it was the same, at the start of Summer he got in trouble over little thing like leaving toys lying around or not doing his chores properly. And as he got older it was for not doing well enough in school or talking back to his dad or brothers.

Every year his father and brothers mourned a woman he couldn't remember. But that wasn't the problem for Alan he missed his mother as well even if he didn't remember her. It was the fact she had died on his birthday all those years ago.

* * *

><p>After Spring break Alan had decided things where going to change. The hood had changed his relationship with his family for the better. Alan had decided this year he wouldn't be grounded on his birthday for something so stupid as grades or talking back. He worked hard in class getting all his marks up to A's or B's, but then about a week ago he realised it wouldn't matter. Nothing he could do would make a difference.<p>

His oldest brother Scott had video called him about a letter that had been sent home. He told Alan that he thought his behaviour would have changed, he was disappointed with him and how could he do this to their dad. Someone had vandalised a statue and Alan was the prime suspect, but Scott didn't even let Alan tell his side of the story. Then two days ago the real culprit had been caught in the act. Alan had yet to hear back from Scott or anyone in his family. He knew the headmaster had called and apologised but nothing so far.

So it was by pure accident that he happened to stumble across a Summer project in his Shop class. Shop was Alan's favourite class, the only one he didn't have to try hard in to get good grades. They built cars, looked at engines and fuel pumps - anything to do with cars and Alan loved it. He talked to Mr. Garrison, the head of the workshop, he told him he was having 'family problems' and they wouldn't let him stay for the summer. After a little arm bending Alan's A+ was changed to a D- meaning as far as his father was concerned he'd have to stay in summer school to work for a better grade. Although as far the headmaster was concerned Alan was there by choice not for a failing grade.

That's all how the racing started. Who knew one little summer project could turn into something as big as this.


	2. NOS?

**Disclaimer - i own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Fuel<p>

* * *

><p>It had taken Alan little less than 5 minutes to convince Fermat to go along with his plan. Brains was the one picking them up this time so it would make the plan run a lot smoother than if it was Lady P. or one of his brothers, his dad hadn't picked him up in years.<p>

"Are you s s s sure Alan?" Fermat asked quietly as Alan watched him pack.

"Yeah there's no point in going back if I'm just going to be in my room for the next few weeks."

Alan said smiling sadly. Fermat knew how much it hurt Alan that his family didn't celebrate his birthday. He didn't like seeing his normally happy and outgoing friend so down, luckily he didn't know the whole truth about Alan's yearly troubles.

Sometimes – okay most years – Alan's dad and brothers forgot to buy him presents. Alan knew Fermat and Tin tin would be really upset and angry for him if they found out, but he didn't mind too much he was used to it by now, so he kept that part to himself. He smiled as he watch Fermat decided if he should take his microscope or not and listened to him ramble on about what experiments he had planned for the summer.

He glanced at the clock and realised he had to be in the workshop in less than 10 minutes. As much as he was sad he couldn't wait to get his hands on the new engines Mr. Garrison had ordered in. He gave Fermat a 'manly' hug and said goodbye, running to the workshop not to be late. Fermat smiled as he watched him go Alan deserved to be happy on his birthday … he just hoped he could get Tin tin to agree.

Alan was the only one in his year staying for the summer project. The idea was that you built a car over the summer and you could keep it when you were done. A lot of people in Alan's year didn't see the point in having a car they couldn't drive but for Alan it would be knowing he achieved something on his own and hey he could drive it in a year. It would still be around then.

The same project had run last summer so everyone knew how it worked. You could pick a car body out from the Junk yard and fix it up using the resources and parts the school had to offer and if you could afford it you could buy your own parts for your car. He stood watching Thom and Max from the year above him debate about what models they'd be making this year. He was surprised when they asked him what he wanted. He had expected it to be a quiet summer this year.

"I'm going see if I can get a Nissan Skyline, what about you Alan?" Thom asked smiling at the younger boy as Max nodded eager to see what Alan would be fixing up.

Alan smiled, "I would love to get my hands on a Chevy Impala or a 1973 Mustang." he said dreamily, making Max laugh.

"Your in luck then, if I remember correctly there were loads last year. The owner of the junk yard was practically giving them away. I really wanna get my hands on a dodge charger like the one from the fast and furious movies." then it was Max's turn looked away dreamily causing Alan and Thom to start laughing. He smiled devilishly at them,

"she'll run like a beaut, better than your Skyline ever will, once I get her fixed up with NOS and a proper engine."

Thom huffed in disbelief and Alan looked confused,

" why would you want Nos in your car?"

Max and Thom looked at each other and grinned,

"for the races of course."

* * *

><p>tada im on a roll. Review if you please kind ladies and gentlemen.<p> 


	3. Disappointed

**Diclaimer - i own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Fuel<p>

* * *

><p>Alan looked between the two older boys slightly confused.<p>

"Like on the race tracks?"

Max and Thom laughed.

"No like street racing, a quarter mile stretch, NOS and pure adrenaline ," Max said pulling out his phone and opened a video "Watch."

He passed the phone to Alan and nodded at him to press play. Alan watched as two cars raced along side each other as people cheered in the background, then the sirens cut through the cheering as a police car rounded the corner as the video cut out.

"your not going to tell right? I mean seriously we could get arrested for this." Thom cut in unsure of what Alan would do.

Alan looked at the phone then back at Thom and Max. His brothers always talked about the rush flying their 'birds gave them. Sure Alan had flown them in the spring break but he was too worried about his family to enjoy the ride. He looked down at the phone again.

"pure adrenaline?"

Max grinned. He knew Alan was curious, why not let the kid have a little fun.

"There's nothing like it. We're gonna fix up our cars, it'll take 2 weeks max, if we work hard then spend the rest of the summer racing. You in?"

Alan looked from the phone back to the boys grinning

"I'm game."

* * *

><p>Angus Garrison was one of the youngest teachers at Wharton, only 26. He loved cars and the pay was good so he didn't mind if the rich kids wanted to play boy racers. Hell he even advised them on what NOS system would be best. So long as any mess didn't land at his feet he was happy. He smiled as he watched Alan Tracy look over a rusty Chevy Impala 1967. it was actually in good nick for the Junk Yard. His smile lessened when he saw Max Fenders and Thom Richards walk over and talk to him. Last year he had caught the boys street racing, not that he minded but if Jeff Tracy found out his son was racing Angus would be in a whole world of hurt.<p>

Alan was up bright and early on the 17th he knew his dad would have found out he was still at school and planned to get a head on working on his car before his father or Scott pulled him away to yell at him through the video phone. He smiled as he saw Max's dodge charger and Thom's Skyline with a pair of legs sticking out from under each. He laugh as he looked at the clock it was only 7 am now. What time had they been up at. Max wheeled himself out from under his car.

"The early bird catches the worm my friend. I bet both you and Thommy boy in here today." he said grabbing a spanner pausing to grin at Alan.

"Yeah well the second mouse gets the cheese." Thom called from under his car. Alan just laughed and made short work of pulling apart his engine. He smiled as he realised he hadn't had this much fun in the summer at all in the past 10 years. This was shaping up to be the best summer ever.

* * *

><p>Jeff Tracy was angry , no scrap that he was furious. Alan had failed a class. Now he was in summer school and what made it worse was that he had failed Shop. All of Alan's brothers had passed shop with A's or B's, none of them had failed it like Alan. He was meant to be at home, with his family as they went through this hard period. They had the same routine every year. He liked knowing the boys where home and save at this point in the year. Not somewhere where they could be hurt like Lucille. Virgil and Gordon watched quietly as their father turned on the video phone and called the head of Shop at Alan's school. Sometimes they really felt sorry for the kid.<p>

Mr. Garrison walked quickly through the minefields of his auto shop to get to Alan's station. His father had been on the line and he had made no deal about being the one to tell the billionaire Jeff Tracy that his son was lying and didn't want to come home. What surprised him was that he didn't even have to explain to Alan what was happening he just got up and went into his office and closed the door. Boy was that kid going to get ripped a new one.

* * *

><p>Alan sat down quietly in front of the screen looking at his father, he could make out Virgil and Gordon in the background and it looked like Scott and John were joining them. He waited for his father to start, all he had to do was remain calm and let his father rant it out.<p>

"We had a deal Alan. First there was the statue and now you failed Shop. Even Virgil managed to pass with a B and he couldn't tell a fuel pump from a brake line."

Alan froze. He didn't do anything to the statue the headmaster said he talked to someone to let them know he hadn't done it.

"Dad the statue wasn't me you've got to believe me the head..."

"ALAN STOP!" Alan saw all of his brothers wince in the background. " It's the same excuses over and over again it wasn't my idea, I didn't do it. Why can't you be more like your brothers for once. Your mother would be so upset with you."

Alan pushed back the tears. He hadn't planned on this happening. He thought his father would just have a go at him. Not tell him that.

"I'm sorry I'm such a disappoint sir. I'll have my grades up by the end of the summer." Alan pushed the end call button and took a minute to gather himself before heading back to his fix the car. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.


	4. What have you done?

**Disclaimer - i own nada.**

* * *

><p>Fuel<p>

* * *

><p>Scott stared at his father. All his brothers were looking at him to do something. "Dad?" he gulped, he knew he had forgotten something, "Alan didn't vandalise the statue, the school called. I forgot to tell you because of the rescue in China and taking Tin tin up to thunderbird 5."<p>

Jeff closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What had he done. He opened his eyes and looked at his sons Virgil, Gordon and Scott all looked at him sympathetic but John was looking at him in disbelief.

"How could you say that to him about mum?" John snapped. Scott tried to pull John away put John shook him off, "What gives you the right to tell him that? He doesn't even remember Mum! and now you've just told him she would be disappointed in him!" John looked at his brothers for support. Scott grabbed John and pulled him out of the room signalling for Virgil and Gordon to follow. Jeff stared after them realising what John had said was true. How could he have done that.

* * *

><p>Alan woke up like he woke up on all his birthdays. He felt upset and tired. He didn't want to get out of bed. He looked at the clock it was only 6 but he forced himself up and into the shower. He was down in the shop buy half 6 to find no one was there he looked at his car. Yesterday he had managed to strip everything and get an engine lined up to be put in, he was way ahead of schedule. He just worked better when he needed to be distracted. He smiled to himself when he realised he was 15. The doors burst open as Max and Thom walked through they looked at each other and then back at Alan.<p>

"Hey we were joking yesterday about the early bird and all that." Max said slightly confused to why the younger boy was looking so upset Fermat had talked to them, asked them to give Alan a birthday present while he was away in exchange for tutoring them in chemistry knowing they were staying behind as well. His birthday was today right? He looked at Thom who also looked confused. He was carrying the box with Fermat's present to Alan. Thom quickly burst into the birthday song not caring how out of tune he was, elbowing Max to join in. Alan looked at them in a mix of confusion and happiness. Alan cracked up laughing as Thom stretched his neck to try reach a high note and how Max was waving his arms around finally conducting the other boy to a stop.

They then presented him with the box grinning as they saw what it was. There were 3 models, Thunderbird 2 and Thunderbird 1 had been painted pink with green dots and there was a model of a Chevy Impala 1967, the same car he was fixing up. Alan had doubled up on the floor laughing at the two Thunderbird models and then eventually stopped to admire the Chevy.

"What's the deal with the Thunderbirds?"Thom asked.

Alan grinned and held one up.

"My brothers love these things." he said "They're all mesmerised with the Thunderbirds and want to get their hands on some of the machines." he smiled sadly. Thom grinned "You mean they want to be Thunderbirds?" Alan grinned and nodded.

"And you don't" Max asked

"I used to," Alan said looking at the model "but maybe I should be a bit more realistic in my choices." he said smiling at the two boys.

"wait!" Max cried "you've still got to open our present , I mean you have to fit it but we thought since it's the best one your car could use it" he exclaimed as Thom thrusting a box into his hands with a NOS system in sided. Alan smiled sadly he had really only know these people for 2 days and they already knew his birthday. That was more than his family could do at the moment. He was brought out of his thoughts as he watched Thom trip over the base of a standing drill and landed face first on the floor making both Max and Alan laugh. This was looking to be a great summer again.

* * *

><p>Fermat got up at 8 and walked through to the kitchen quietly today was Alan's birthday but that's not how the other Tracys saw it. After a quick look around he didn't see Jeff but he could see Scott, Virgil, and Gordon at the table. He quickly concluded that his dad spent the whole night working on a new project so he wouldn't be up until lunch. He took a plate full of eggs and some toast and joined the older boys. After a few minutes he looked at them.<p>

"Wwwwhat did you get Alan for his Bbbbirthday?" he asked quietly. Scott's head shot up quicker than you could say FAB. He looked at Gordon and Virgil who were just as confused as him.

"His birthday isn't until ..." then it hit Scott, Gordon, Virgil and Fermat at the same time.

"You didn't kkkknow it was his Bbbbb anniversary of his bbbirth!" Fermat cried outraged, Gordon and Virgil looked scared and Scott was doing a perfect impression of a fish. He jumped up from the table glaring at them just as John and Jeff walked into bring trailed by a sleepy Brains.

"Whhhats wrrong son?" Brains asked when he saw his son suddenly awake by his sons unusual position.

"They forgot Alan's Birthday!" Fermat yelled, all trace of the stutter gone in his outrage. Brains looked at Jeff to see if it was true only to see Jeff turn an unnatural shade of white.

"I'm ssss positive it only hhhhappened once rrright?" Brains asked Jeff doubt clear in his voice.

"What have we done." everyone looked at Virgil. He looked up at them. "Why doesn't he hate us, he should hate us." John and Gordon looked at his dad and Scott for an answer. But Fermat was the source of the answer "Because he feels that you have the right to be upset!" then in the heat of his anger he forgot about Alan's plan to have a good summer. "He even talked a ttttteach professor into changing his grade so he had a failing one so he could stay for summer school!" The Fermat snapped his hand over his mouth. He looked at the Tracys and quickly fled from the room. He had ruined Alan's one chance of having a happy summer. Brains glared around the room at the present Tracy family and then left to track down his son. Jeff was left looking at his sons opened mouthed for once in 11 years on the 18th of june he was not thinking about his wife. What had he done?


	5. first ride

**Diclaimer - i own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Fuel<p>

* * *

><p>Mr. Garrison was 'supervising' just from 5 miles down the road at a local restaurant, with his new girlfriend. He loved teaching his students and they had managed to convince him to take the night off, even arranging a date with a local girl for him to relax. Which meant the boys had practically a free run of Wharton. Max disappeared for a few hours and returned with a case of corona lights for the birthday boy. Alan was happy. For once in 11 years he was having fun on his birthday. The boys had a beer each then decided that Alan needed to learn how to drive.<p>

"It's logical" Max said "If you wanna race you gotta know how to drive stick." and boy did Alan learn. Thom said he was a natural. By the end of the night Alan had not only mastered how to drive stick but how to drift, of course he did that by accident but Max encouraged him. Said it was all the rage and it took him months to learn how to do it. Alan was doing it in mere hours. Thom grinned he took his keys and challenged Alan to a race. Alan borrowed Max's car that he had since last year and Thom was racing in his car from last year.

Max lined them up, some other boys from the same year as Max and Thom and boys older watched from the side. Max counted down from 5. At one Alan was racing off leave Thom to eat dirt. It was amazing the rush was crazy. It was better than Lady P's car when Parker did all the loop the loops and dives. He felt like he was on top of the world. Sadly the rush lasted less than a minute. He turned around and drove back to the older boys grinning as he climbed out of the car. Lets just say they then consumed a lot of alcohol after the racing was over. Alan passed out on his bed at roughly 1 am. Failing to notice the 12 missed calls on his Video phone. He didn't realise his family has finally realised what they had been doing for years. Mr. Garrison arrived back at 12 and noticed the tyre marks in the road from the drifting but ignored them. What the boys did when he was 'off' the clock was not his concern. Although the drifting marks looked like they were done by a pro.

* * *

><p>Alan was woke up by Max at around 9am and suddenly wished he could crawl in a hole and die. His head was pounding and he felt sick. Max smiled making little to no noise and gave him a couple of paracetamol and some water. They sat in a comfortable silence before the Video phone rang again. Alan groaned but got up to answer it anyway. He smiled when he realised it was Fermat but stopped when he noticed his expression.<p>

"Alan iiii'm ssoo sorry I dddidn't mean to but yyyour father kknows I let iit slipp I was ssso mmaa angry I fforgot. Ppplease don't hhate me!" Fermat said. Alan smiled.

"Phew Fermat I thought something was seriously wrong for a moment. Why were you mad?"

"They forgot your Birthday!" Alan just rolled his eyes.

"i thought they might have been making fun or your stutter again or something."

"that was 5 years ago and they haven't dddone it sssince." Alan grinned at his best friend.

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast, don't beat yourself up about this. Have fun with your dad and don't blow anything up." Alan called waving goodbye to his best friend and hanging up. Sadly he forgot about Max.

* * *

><p>"Your family forgot about your birthday!" He cried angrily. Alan rolled his eyes and grabbed a dirty t-shirt from a cluttered mess on the floor pulling it on over his head and walked out the room.<p>

"They always do. I don't see why everyone gets so upset. I don't" He said heading down to the Workshop with Max on his heals.

"so why were you looking so down on your birthday?"

Alan took a deep breath.

"My family's not the perfect all American super stars the press make us out to be. My dad's got his faults I'm just unlucky enough to be the thing that reminds him of his wife dying. I've gotten use to the fact I'm probably never going to have a proper birthday with my family. Heck they don't even know my birthday. I've got some great friends and last night I got introduced to something that I love." Alan grinned at Max. Max smiled back

"The adrenaline is really something huh?" he said watching Alan bounce down the hallway, hangover forgotten.

"It's better than flying." Alan replied skipping into the lunch hall and grabbing some toast. "When do you think we can do it again?"

* * *

><p>Unbeknown to Alan about 500 miles away on an island in the pacific ocean a father was silently crying praying to his deceased wife to help him find a way to make up his mistakes to his youngest son.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>okay enough for today ive got a test tomorrow :s of course ive studyed for it. Review if you'd please ladies and gentlemen<br>**


	6. niño

**Diclaimer- i own nothing**. My spanish is limited so bare with me.

* * *

><p>Fuel<p>

* * *

><p>Alan ignored the calls from his father and brothers now he knew Fermat had let slip about his plan. He didn't want to go home, he had Thom and Max who were fast becoming his best friends despite being in the year above him. They were great, Max showed him how to put the NOS system in his car not caring how many questions he asked – something that would have annoyed his brothers to no ends, and Thom told him stories about street racing all the time. In the space of a week Alan was now looking up to the two boys like they were his brothers, amazed and hooked on the racing lifestyle they preached about.<p>

By the end of the week due to a lot of hard work usually working from 7am till 8pm the cars were practically finished. They just need a few tweaks here and there and then they were ready. Thom handed Alan a bottle of corona's light. That was another thing that changed, at the end of each day the boys all relaxed with a beer, not enough to get drunk but enough to enjoy themselves with no hangovers to deal with the next day. Mr. Garrison was impressed, he knew Alan was an amazing student but by hanging out and learning from Thom and Max he had exceeded all of his expectations. Alan had created a prefect car, it was just a shame he'd have to wait a year to drive it.

Alan grinned at Max as Mr. Garrison left for the night. Max was polishing the hood of his car. Thom had caught wind of a race 2 towns over and they decided to head over there and have a few turns each. Waiting for a couple of minutes to make sure Mr. Garrison didn't return the three boys climbed into their cars and drove off into the night.

* * *

><p>John sat crossed legged on the roof of the villa. He couldn't believe what his father had said and done. But here was the kicker, this year he had remember Alan's birthday he had gone out and bought him the perfect present only to find out from Fermat none of his other family members had. Now Alan wouldn't answer his calls and his father had said "if he wants his space we'll give him it. I don't blame him for wanting to get away from us." He hated it. He had remember Alan's birthdays he was always up on Thunderbird 5 or trying to help his dad instead of celebrating with Alan. He just wanted to talk to his youngest brother.<p>

"Hey Johnny," John looked down to see Scott climbing onto the roof by his feet, how did he miss that? "a little help for an old man like me?" he joked almost slipping off the roof. John leaned forwards and hauled his brother onto the roof then went back to staring into space. He felt Scott nudge him to get his attention.

"you were right you know, Dad had no right to say that to Alan. Heck I don't even have the right to talk to Alan, I hate this! It's all my fault. If I had just listen for once in a while I would have seen it" John glanced at his brother, he wasn't going to try comfort him because he was right he should have listen they all should have listened. He could tell Scott wanted to talk to him but he just ignored him listening to him huff. 'I wonder what Alan's doing' John thought as he stared at the sea.

* * *

><p>Alan was looking around the lot wide eyed. There was so much going on. Music racing dancing. He climbed out of his car and went to stand next to Max whilst Thom talked to a Hispanic man about racing. He was in awe at some of the cars around the abandoned industrial lot. He heard the cheer as loads of people surrounded two cars. The winner stepping out and collecting his money. Thom grinned bringing the Hispanic man over to Alan and Max.<p>

"hey niño," he said to Alan. "you wanna race huh?" Alan grinned and nodded "you bet." he answered trying not to act to eager.

"it's a 50 dollar by in." he said looking Alan up and down. "What's your name niño you look real familiar." Alan blanched he didn't want his father finding out about this. He glanced at Thom and Max before answering "Al, you can call me

Al." The Hispanic man, Rubia just shrugged and took the money Alan handed him, he was used to getting fake names. He told Alan to line up on the starting line and Max gave him some quick words of knowledge.

"Don't use the NOS till the last leg okay? Save the best till last." Alan smiled at Max acknowledging his advice and got behind the wheel of his car.

He watched as Rubia counted down from 5 and by 1 he was off. He was ahead of the other car but only for a short while, the other car used NOS to get a head of him. He was about to punch his NOS when he remembered what Max said he waited a few more seconds till he punched the NOS whooping as he was thrown back into his seat as the car rushed forwards overtaking the other car and crossing the finish light a few seconds before the other car. He let out a another whoop when he realised he had won. He grinned as he climbed out of his car to collect his money. Thom pulled him into a manly hug slapping his back and Max looked on proudly. "Our little boy has all grown up." he called to Alan over the cheering. The celebrations where cut short as the unmistakeable sound of a police car rounded the corner.

"SCRAMBLE!" Everyone was racing to their cars, trying to get away. Alan quickly caught on it was every man for himself and darted into his car, racing back towards Whartons only to find a police car on his tail. 'This rush is even better than racing' he thought as he drifted round a corner to avoid the police car. He managed to loose it a couple of blocks away and got back to Whartons just after Max and Thom. They grinned and bowed down to the 'god of racing' Alan smiled as Thom looped his arm around the younger boy's shoulder and started describing his amazing escape from the clutched of the police.

In all the confusion no one at the races that night no one had noticed the film crew shooting the race. So it came to the channel 11 producer's suprise when Pepper Dylan – a young up and coming reporter – showed him what he had shot that night and requested money to do a story covering the dangerous rush of Street Racers.


	7. Call from home

**Disclaimer - i own nothing. Thanks to Bek-k for this amazing idea, please don't sue me i own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Fuel<p>

* * *

><p>Al had created a name for himself on the street racing scene. It wasn't Alan Tracy people were queuing up to race against it was just Al. Another few weeks had passed and Al had impressed Rubia so much that he was racing three or four different people every night. Max and Thom where there with him every step of the way not for the money or for the fame some people try to gain by hanging out with the youngest Tracy and that meant more to Alan than he let on. Well almost as much as the adrenaline rush he got when he punched the NOS and hit just under 200mph.<p>

* * *

><p>Alan laughed as he helped a non sober Max carry a very drunk Thom along the abandoned school corridors. The summer project had officially ended but the three boy as well as some others didn't go home they decided to stay in Wharton for the rest of the summer. Even if they were only just under half way through the holidays. He smiled as he dropped Thom onto his bed and watched Max attempt to take off his shoes. He eventually shoved Max to his bed and hit the lights on his way out. He didn't drink when he raced because he like the rush more when he was sober, but that didn't stop Max and Thom from having a drink when they were socialising with the race girls. It was roughly 30 minutes past midnight when he got into his room – which was really early for him. Alan laughed as he realise the Video phone was ringing … again. He took his hoody off and threw it in the general direction of the desk only to hear the unmistakeable chime of a call being answered. He bit his lip as he realised the zip on his hoody had answered the call. ' Okay,' he thought ' Just make it seem intentional.<p>

"Yo," Alan called as he plopped himself down on his bed hoping the person wouldn't call him on his appearance. Street racing really made you sweat, what with all the racing and cops showing up. "Talk to me." He smiled sadly as he saw John staring at him from the screen. John had been making a last attempt to call Alan before bed and was really surprised when he answered.

"Hey Alan, why haven't you been answering our calls. We were worried about you," John said quickly then slapped a hand over his mouth and started again. "I'm sorry Alan. I don't blame you if you want to hang up on me right now I mean I'm one of the worst brothers ever!" Alan looked at John in surprise, I mean sure his family forgot his birthday but they never realised or apologised for it. And John was meant to be up in space not having a sea view in the background of his video call.

"Johnny are you okay?"

"Okay! How can I be okay, we've been forgetting your birthday for years." John cried in anger. Then stopped he didn't want Alan to think he was mad at him. Alan just started laughing causing John to look at him in concern, could they have done some mental damage to Alan by forgetting his birthday. Maybe he should talk to Scott about getting a "Hey John! Wakey wakey! Kid brother still on the line!" Alan's call burst through his train of thoughts causing him to snapped his head up to look at the screen. Alan was grinning at him.

"You're forgiven on one condition." Alan said causing John to let his jaw slacken. What , When , How?

"What?" John begged. He couldn't believe Alan was forgiving him this easy he should be milking this oportunity to the maximum capability. John knew he would if he was in Alan's shoes.

"Get me a birthday present." John stared at Alan like he had gone crazy.

"It can't be that simple? What no fly Thunderbird 1 out here and take me for a ride sort of thing?" Alan grinned at the thought of that rush compared to his car but quickly shook the thought from his head. No one at home could find out about that or he'd be dead.

"Nope just a nice present from one brother to another." John grinned at Alan as he said that.

"You know I actually bought you a present this year. I mean I've always meant to get you one but ..."

"It's okay," Alan cut in before he could continue. "i just want this years one."

"do you want me to send it to you or what?"

Alan looked at John carefully.

"why don't you just show me it over the Video phone. I'm to impatient to wait for it to be sent out here. Common Johnny show us already." John laughed as he realised how excited the kid was getting. He should be like this every year not just when someone remembered his birthday. He ducked down and open the drawer on his desk that held Alan's present in it.

"you ready kiddo?" he said pulling it out.

"Show me already!" Alan called good heartedly

John sat up a sat a pair of keys on the desk. Alan stared at his brother.

"That's it?" he asked sceptically, maybe he shouldn't have gotten so excited.

"Is that it? Is that it?" John cried with mock horror. "Of course not! remember that old Red convertible in New York, the one your not meant to touch?"

"You mean the one Scott almost crashed?"

"Yeah well you see it's mine, mum gave me it when she got her new one, but I spend so much time up in 5 and she needs to be driven and you've got your provisional license now. See where I'm going with this?"

"you're giving me a car!" Alan cried in disbelief. Not just any car but one his mum had owned. Then he remembered what his dad had said. Would his mum really want him driving her car? John grinned at the screen then realised why Alan stopped smiling

"I thought you should have it. What Dad said was wrong, mum would be so proud of you!" John said firmly trying to convince his brother that his Mum wouldn't care what he had done. "It wasn't Dad's place to say that..."

But before John could continue Alan's door burst open to reveal a still slightly drunk Thom. You see a drunk Thom can't tell noisy from quiet. So he tended to shout instead of talk when he got drunk.

"Allie!" he yelped tripping over a discarded shoe quickly righting himself. "Man were you on fire tonight I mean it was like ooooh noo but then BAMM with the NOS and whhhheeee you won and you car is smoking hawt dawg!" then he promptly collasped to the floor.

Alan looked from his new best friend to his brother on the Video phone. Boy was he in trouble now!

* * *

><p>As all this commotion was going on Pepper Dylan had finally shot enough film to cover the essence of Street Racing. He didn't have a shot of this guy's face but that made it even better. It would show an anonymous guys rise to fame from a newbie street racer to king of the streets. Known only as Al. This would shot him into the leage of other weekly sports reporters, he might even get an opportunity to commentate on NAS CAR.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>okay here we go! Thanks to everyone who commented, keep it up im feeling the love guys XD.<br>**


	8. Don't tell dad

**Disclaimer - i own nothing - sorry its kinda short today**

* * *

><p>Fuel<p>

* * *

><p>"You forgot my birthday!" Alan found himself yelping in some sort of desperate plea to his older brother laying the puppy eyes on heavily. His brother looked at him, Alan could see he was torn between yelling at him and running to get his Dad or Scott.<p>

"Please Johnny don't tell Dad, please!" Alan begged.

"Alan," John sighed. He looked around rubbing his forehead with his hand. For this first time in a long time John was unsure what to do. On one hand Alan could get hurt but on the other hand Alan didn't beg. This was more than a rebellious streak to get back at Dad. He must really love it, what ever it was he was doing. "Okay here's the deal." John said quickly making up his mind before he over thought about it. "You tell me everything and I might not tell Dad. If you hang up I go straight to Dad or Scott." Alan sighed but realised that that was the best deal he could hope for so told John everything. The racing, hanging out with Thom and Max – leaving out the almost brother like relationship, and the occasionally drinking. John winced as Alan finished. He had one hell of a decision to make.

"Okay here's the deal you Video call me everyday and cut back on the drinking and I won't tell Dad."

Alan looked amazed at John breaking into a megawatt of a smile. "Thanks Johnny!" John smiled still unsure of what he was doing. He looked at the clock realising it was late or early.

"Well I'm heading to bed alright?"

"Night Johnny boy don't let the bed bugs bite! Or mosquitoes" Alan shivered remembering all about the bugs on the tropical island. John laughed waving his youngest brother goodnight and hung up. He turned around to go to bed to see his Dad in the door frame. John quickly calmed himself unsure of how much his Dad would have heard, not wanting to give Alan's game away.

"Was that Alan?" Jeff pleaded desperate to get some information from John taking a step back as John walked towards him. John too tired to deal with his father closed the door in Jeff's face and headed to bed, sure it was childish but he was too tired to care. But he knew he would have to answer to three brothers and his father tomorrow morning. He really needed a goodnights sleep before he even tried to face them. At least Alan was doing okay he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Alan was still grinning as his brother waved goodnight and hung up. He looked to Thom who was now in a semi sitting position against the wall and rolled his eyes. He pulled Thom up slinging an arm around his waist pulling Thom's arm over his shoulder to hold him up. Thom seemed to finally notice what he had said and who he had said it in front of.

"Allie,I'm soo sorry," he slurred almost in tears

"Hey hey," Alan said "To be honest I think you might have made things better." and with that he continued to half carry his friend back to his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and all that jazz<br>**


	9. News of the world

**Disclaimer - yah'll know the drill, i own nothing. Awww shucks guys you make me blush, thanks for all the wonderful **

* * *

><p>Fuel<p>

* * *

><p>The only noise present at the dinning room table at breakfast was the clattering of cutlery. John had yet to come down but word about talking to Alan – and shutting the door in his Dad's face - had quickly spread through the Tracy family. Scott's moody chewing – read grinding- and Gordon's heavy sighs every two minutes had turned the normally happy and chaotic breakfast table into a awkward and uncomfortable meal. Jeff was staring into the bottom of a cup of coffee when John stumbled downstairs trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. John quietly grabbed two slices of toast and <em>tried<em> to head for the door only to find Virgil blocking his way with his arms crossed at his chest.

"Really? Are we going to be this immature about it? So what if Alan called me he seems pretty calm about it and to be honest i'm sure if you called him, instead of moping around, he'd forgive you." and with that he shouldered his was past Virgil heading for the pool. Gordon let out a long suffering kind of sigh and looked up to see a piece of toast being thrown in his general direction.

"Hey what did I do?"

* * *

><p>Alan grinned as Highway to hell blasted out of the beat up but acoustically sound radio in the workshop. He was leaning over his engine, tuning it to make sure everything was running smoothly. He laughed as he heard Thom's groaning complaining of a sore head. Oblivious to last night Thom shuffled into the shop and clambered up onto a unnaturally clean spot on the cluttered work bench. Max looked over from where he was attempting to change a tire and smiled.<p>

"How's the head." He called over to Thom. Thom winced "Keep it down my head feels like it's been 20 rounds with Mohammed Ali."

Alan and Max were laughing at their friends misfortune when a senior walked into the workshop.

"He guys? There's a special starting in 10 minutes on channel 11 about street racing. Thought you car buffs might like to watch it, apparently it was shot locally." He said before heading back towards the common area. Alan quickly cleaned the oil from his hands with an old rag and followed the older boys to the common room.

There were only five other boys in the common room when Alan, Max and Thom arrived all of whom were older or in the same year as Max and Thom. The boys gave a quick nod of acknowledgement before grabbing some seats to the left of the tv. They chatted for a few minutes until one of the seniors hushed them as the news channels jingle played over the opening credits. Alan paid close attention as a young looking reported walked into the shot of an empty car park. One which Alan was familiar with he glanced at Thom and Max who were looking as nervous as he felt.

"This car park - now empty - was full of life last night." the reporter said. " Music and dancing liven up this desolated area but none more so than the illegal street racing which was going down here last night." The shot changed to a Hd video of two cars racing side by side down the empty street beside the car park. Alan couldn't hear what the reporter was saying as he was too busy planning a escape to Mexico. That was his black 1967 Impala pulling ahead of the neon yellow Evo and winning the race luckily the crowd swarmed his car so there wasn't a clear shot of his face, only a quick glance at some blonde locks. He felt Max nudge him and saw him give Alan a full on holy-mother-of-god-we're-dead kinda look. Alan gulped as he heard the reporter talk about a 'Al' – a new racer to the scene and a big winner.

"Rumoured only to have started about a month ago this young man is taking the racing scene by storm. He is said to be amazingly good as this video now backs this up. The shot changed to another clip of Alan's car ploughing ahead of a skyline crossing the line a few seconds before the Skyline did. "Unfortunately there is no picture of this 'Al' character's face so for now he is anonymous, but one day perhaps we will see this 'Al' winning many Nascar races. This is Pepper Dylan from channel 11 new signing out." Alan let out a relived sigh and nodded his head in the direction of the workshop to Max and Thom who quickly jumped to their feet and followed him. Alan was just praying his brother's hadn't seen that new story because they would all recognise the locks of hair if they stared long enough, or already knew he was street racing. Please John don't sell me out he begged silently.

* * *

><p>Gordon was munching on a family sized bag of Dorritos flicking through the channels trying to find something good to watch. He paused on channel 11 realising the news was about to come on. It was good to hear about the world outside of Tracy island now and again. He heard what sounded like John and Scott approaching the living room and pulled his Dorritos closer to his body, there was no way they were stealing his crisps. He grinned as he realised there was a special report on Street Racing, as if those cars had anything on the Thunderbirds. He saw Scott nod his head in approval as the black something another crossed the line first. It was that car Alan was always talking about an impa or something. Then he saw John he looked edgy, like he knew something had gone wrong and slightly worried. Gordon frowned and quickly looked away from his older brother before he realise Gordon was staring. Maybe there was something going on but hey Johnny boy spent at least ¾ of the year on a space shuttle with hardly any social life. Who could he be worried about?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>okay dokey there we go. Review please. Show me the love guys!<br>**


	10. Evasive skills?

**Disclaimer - you know the drill. Buy ins are how much you pay to race, and winner takes all e.g you each put $50 in winner gets $100 back if there are two racers.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Fuel<p>

* * *

><p>Alan swallowed uneasily as he pulled up into the empty car lot for the races on the first Friday after the news report. The lot was crowded with people even though Rubia had change the locations of the race three times. Rubia had sent 'Al' a text letting him know when he'd be racing and how much the buy ins would be for each round. Alan was making between $1,000 and $10,000 a night depending on who he raced and what the buy ins where and he was yet to be defeated.<p>

He grabbed a baseball cap and pulled it low over his face and grabbed a pair of aviators off his dashboard before trying to blend into the crowd. He really didn't want to be recognised and fortunately no one seemed to pay attention to a 15 year old. Thom and Max had left earlier to have a go at winning some money before 'Al' showed up and stole the show – again.

3 hours later and $5,000 richer Alan was racing away from a small group of police cars. Due to the large crowd they had attracted the attention of the local police force a lot quicker than normal. He swerved right to avoid a group of people trying to escape the cops on foot, smacking his head of the side of the car and ended up heading in the wrong direction of Whartons. About five miles down the road he lost sight of any police cars. He made a left turn and tried to work out a way back to Whartons without running into any police cars ignoring the dull throb from his head. Thanks to the report everyone knew 'Al' drove a black Chevy Impala 1967, he would be caught straight away if a cop saw him. As he turned right at a fork in the road he thought about getting another car, something less noticeable. He finally realised he was on the right road that led to the back of Whartons by 1 in the morning. Alan blinked trying to stay awake as he negotiated the tight bends and steep declines of the road, as soon as he got back he was crashing for at least 12 hours.

* * *

><p>Gordon looked at the clock. 10:43 . Alan should be up by now he thought clambering out of the lounger by the pool. Gordon gave the water a longing look before shaking the thought out of his system he needed to apologise to Alan not swim away his guilt, how would that help Alan. He jogged lightly up to his room – Virgil was probably still asleep and he'd have hell to pay if he woke him up – and turned on his computer waiting impatiently for it to start up. Gordon flopped down into the spinning chair he had stolen from his Dad's office about a week ago and spun round in continues circles, he finally heard the rewarding beep letting him know the computer was ready for use. He made sure the camera was pointing at him and clicked the first name on the list of contacts. Alan.<p>

* * *

><p>Alan moaned as he heard the trill of the computer at his desk. That was it he was unplugging that thing at night. Last term he had tried to turn it off but due to having over protective brothers it was programmed to turn it's self back on at night. Alan's head was pounding, he reached up and gentle felt the right side of his head only to discover a bruise that made him hiss in pain. Realising the computer was still shrilling he flung the first thing he could grab at it. He watched his mobile phone fly through the air then there was silence. He sighed happily and lay back down to go to sleep. Then he was pretty sure his worse nightmare occurred.<p>

"Hey Alan! Why are you still in bed?"

Alan shot up throwing the bed covers off him as he scrambled for the screen if the bruise was as bad as it felt his brothers couldn't see it, he quickly hit the camera so it wasn't facing him and grabbed the wall plug pulling it out of the socket and relaxed against the foot of his bed when he realised it was over. Hopefully Gordon didn't take it too personally.

* * *

><p>Gordon stared at the blank screen trying to work out what had happened. Then his senses kicked in. Alan had a massive bruise down the side of his face! He ran downstairs thumping Virgil's door as he passed yelling for a family meeting in the lounge straight away, no one messed with his little brother and got away with it! That was his job.<p>

* * *

><p>John listened quietly to Gordan's rant about what had happened.<p>

"He just got up and hung up on me! Why answer if you're going to hang up it's plain rude."

"you woke me up for that?" Virgil asked in disbelief.

"What? No! Alan had a massive bruise on his face! I mean it streached from his above his eye down to his mouth!" Gordon cried looking at his father for help. John quickly stepped out of the room while everyone was distracted and moved into the kitchen, called Alan on his mobile as he went. He leaned back against the cabinets of the modern kitchen as he listen to the dull beeps. The beeps stopped and were replaced by a quiet breathing noise.

"Alan?" he asked quietly if what Gordon said was true Alan would have one hell of a headache. "You there buddy?" he heard a quiet moan and heard the phone being moved before Alan answered.

"Yeah, sorry I had a little bit of an accident." Alan said, voice barely above a whisper. Why did his head hurt so much, he just bumped it right?

"You okay?"

"Yeah just bumped my head on the car when I was racing last night."

"Alan you race in straight lines. How could you have hit your head?"

"I was um … using some evasive skill?"

John sighed "The cops showed up didn't they?" He could hear Alan's phone rustle as he guessed Alan nodded.

"I'm okay it's just a little headache. I'm gonna grab some paracetamol then go have lunch. Okay? I'll call you again later Johnny boy." Alan said pulling himself off the floor where he had stayed since hanging up on Gordon.

"Okay," John said sceptically. "I'll talk to you later." John smiled as he heard Alan grunt in reply then hung up he turned towards the door to see Virgil staring at him as if he had two heads. Crap, Alan was going to kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>Your reviews fill me with joy. Thanks for reading folks but share the love!<strong>


	11. Man down

**Disclaimer - i own nothing. I've just realised that i've subconsciencly named Max and Thom after the Evans brothers but hey ho they're good names right? **

* * *

><p>Fuel<p>

* * *

><p>"So Virg … What are you doing in the kitchen?" John asked carefully.<p>

"What does that matter," Virgil hissed deciding not to alert his Dad or other brothers "Why were you talking to Alan about racing also implying that he races!"

John stood up from his slouch against the counter and grabbed Virgil by the collar of his shirt dragging him away from the lounge, covering his mouth while he was at it so Scott or his Dad didn't hear Virgil kicking up a fuss. Once outside and standing by the pool he removed his hand from Virgil's mouth and told him everything he knew. He knew he had promised to Alan but Alan had hurt himself racing and John knew it could be a lot worse than Alan was letting on. He just prayed Alan would forgive him.

Virgil visibly paled when he listen to what John had told him … of course he didn't mention anything about the drinking and partying, just because he was telling someone didn't mean he was trying to get Alan into trouble.

"John we've got to tell Dad. Alan doesn't know how to drive and he can get seriously hurt! I can't believe you didn't tell us as soon as you find out! Your telling Dad."

"Telling Dad what?" John spun around to see his Dad, Scott and Gordon walking down the path towards him, so much for trying to blackmail Virgil into keeping quiet. He just hoped Alan would forgive him.

* * *

><p>Alan was leaning on the table occasionally spooning cereal into him mouth watching the news. There was a clip of his car swerving to avoid the group of people from the night before and he winced as pain spread across his face from the bruise. He took two paracetamol it should have kicked in by now. He smiled when Thom flopped into the seat next to him letting out a sigh before wincing at Alan's bruise on his face.<p>

"Ouch, you've got a right shiner there." He stated pulling Alan's head gently into his hands and tipped his face towards the light to further inspect it. He gently ran a hand over it automatically pulling away when Alan hissed and jerked his head back.

"Sorry man, have you seen the nurse about that?" Alan shook his head refusing to open his mouth to let the cussing spill it in his fit of pain. It hurt so much. After about 5 minutes it dulled and he looked back at Thom.

"Where's Max?" He croaked, then coughed trying to rid his voice of the pain. Thom looked at him carefully before announcing

"He's in the workshop, common I said I get you and bring you down. He was fitting a new cylinder when I left him he should be done by now."

Alan nodded and stood up, swaying a bit from the dizziness quickly throwing his arms out to try to stop himself face planting only to be caught by Thom's strong arms.

"Wow there buddy," he said steadying Alan on his feet. "You sure you're okay?" he asked sceptically. Alan nodded back now that he had found his balance.

"Yeah, I just stood up too quickly."

Thom nodded not totally believing him but decided he'd need Max backing him up before he would get Alan to realise he needed to see a nurse. He made sure Alan was always an arm's length in case he needed to catch him. They arrived at the workshop with no trouble, but it was too quiet. When Max was in the workshop he always had the radio playing to 'help him work' but the radio wasn't on. Thom shrugged and pushed the door open anyway to see max sprawled out on the workshop breathing shallowly. He left Alan and rushed to Max's side, at least Alan was conscious. He took Max's pulse only to find it was weak and threaded. He fished the keys to his Skyline clumsily out of his pocket.

"You're driving. We need to get him to the hospital. Now!" He yelled grabbing Max roughly and heading for the car. Alan filled with adrenaline rushed over to the car opening the door allowing Thom to climb into the back with Max before racing round to the driver seat and starting the car, headache long forgotten. He looked over his shoulders as he reversed out of the workshop and drifted around so he was facing the right was to get out the gate. He ignored the speed limits and red lights as he headed raced towards the hospital not even caring when a police siren flashed behind them or even when another siren sounded in time with the other one. All he knew was that Max needed to get to the hospital now …

* * *

><p>Virgil ignored John's threatening look and let everything John told him spew out. Scott and Gordon looked as pale as Virgil did and Jeff slowly sank into one of the pool loungers. He ran a hand over his face before looking at John.<p>

"Why didn't you tell us?" he whispered at his oldest blond son looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Because," John sighed "Alan asked me not to."

Scott pulled his phone out with all intentions to hang up but stopped when he saw the number. He quickly answered ignoring the looks he got from his family. The rest of the Tracys watched as Scott swayed a bit before hanging up.

"Dad," Scott whispered looking up from his phone. He cleared his throat and tried again. "We need to get to St. Thomas'. Alan's in trouble."

And with that all Tracys old and young were sprinting for the hanger on the island.

* * *

><p>… Alan swerved to avoid an ambulance quickly muttering sorry to Thom as he and Max was violently thrown to one side in the back. He looked in the mirror to see at least three police cars as he headed up to the entrance of the A&amp;E entrance to the hospital and warned Thom he was about to hit the brakes. Alan hadn't realised that in the rush to get Max to the hospital he hadn't out on his seatbelt. He slammed on the brakes screeching to a stop as his head shot forwards and bounced off the rubber covered steering wheel. He heard Thom fling the door open and pulled Max out and the last thing he could remember was someone shouting something about putting his hands up in the air. He shut his eyes and let the pain wash through him gently resting his head on the steering wheel and watched the darkness overcome him. At least here there was no pain.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dahnaa :) Enjoy and review people im loving the comments i'm getting if only my English teacher could see this now. <strong>


	12. Hospital

**Disclaimer - i own nothing. Thanks so much to Thunderbirdmom and Criminally Charmed and everyone else for the kickass reviews!**

* * *

><p>Fuel<p>

* * *

><p>Thom handed Max over to a waiting doctor quickly running off his name and date of birth. Thank god he wasn't allergic to anything. He turned back to his car to see a copper pulling Alan out of the car. He paled remembering that Alan didn't have a license, at the time he had just thought Alan should drive because he was the better driver. He ran back to the car sidestepping some medical people to see Alan on the ground beside his car not moving.<p>

* * *

><p>Lt. Jason Arbuckle was an honest police man. He loved his job and the only thing he hated more than the paperwork was arresting someone who didn't deserve it. He gasped as the kid swerved the ambulance to get to the A&amp;E entrance, he had to admit the kid had skill, but it was policy to shout "Turn the engine off and take your hands off the wheel and put them in the air!" He snarled in annoyance as the kid didn't listen. He could get the charges dropped if the kid just listened. He turned to his partner Kit and made a sign for him to cover his back as he approached the car. Jason opened the door and caught the kid as he fell out. He lowered him to the ground and winced as he saw the bruise on his face and the blood running down from beside his right eye. He quickly called for his partner to get a medic, looking up to see another boy crouching down beside him.<p>

"His name's Alan." The boy slurred out. Great this other kid was showing signs of shock. "I made him drive, I was helping Max he was only trying to help it was my fault" The kids words were understandable to someone like Jason, who had spent years on the force, but Kit his partner who was a newbie it just heard one long sound. A doctor appeared out of thin air and with the help of Jason lifted him onto a gurney and in the blink of an eye they were gone.

"Let's get you a seat before you collapse. Okay?" Kit asked, quickly taken over from his partner who was still staring after the younger boy. He gently dragged the boy into the waiting room and sat him down in one of the hard plastic seats. He crouched down so he was at eye level with him.

"What's your name kid?"

"Thom Richards," Thom muttered back looking at his shoes, slowly coming to his sense. "Where's Max and Alan, what's wrong with them?"

"Whoa whoa there kid calm down," Kit said surprised by how quick the kid recovered from shock, most people would have broken down in tears by now. "Okay Thom, what are your friends' full names?" He asked as his partner Jason showed up.

"Max Fenders and Alan Tracy." He said looking up from his shoes. Jason and Kit looked at each other before kit announced he'd find out leaving Jason to try and get the kid's story. He looked at the clock and sighed, his shift was meant to end ten minutes ago and his wife was going to kill him. Sometimes he hated his job. He sat down next to the kid and listened to everything that had happened in the last hour or so.

* * *

><p>Scott pushed the jet to full limits realising his father wasn't yelling at him for doing so. He glanced at his Dad who was chewing his nails; he hadn't seen him do that since Gordon's hydrofoil accident about a year ago. The nurse's voice seemed so calm on the phone, announcing his youngest brother had been taken into surgery and that they needed to get to St. Thomas' hospital and sign some forms. How could she be so calm when his little brother could be dying! He shook his head and realised he needed to start landing procedures. He picked up the radio and asked for permission to land silently praying that Alan would be fine.<p>

* * *

><p>This was his fault. He should have stop Alan as soon as he found out. But the kid needed to have some fun. Then again he knew what Alan was doing was dangerous. Why didn't he stop him? He could have ended it all by telling his father as soon as he had hung up on the Video call. Alan wouldn't have known. But now it was too late. Alan was in surgery and John was convinced it was entirely his fault.<p>

* * *

><p>Thom sighed with relief as he saw Max sitting up in bed arguing with a nurse who was trying to get him to lie back down, same old Max at least he wasn't badly injured. He ran away from Lt. Arbuckle's side and quickly but gently pushed his best friend back down, not noticing the look of thanks he got from the nurse.<p>

"Chillax mate." Thom said as Max tried to sit up again.

"What was wrong with him?" Thom directed at the nurse keeping one hand on Max's shoulder in case he tried something.

"His blood sugar levels dropped. It doesn't look permanent but we're keeping him in overnight, I would say he's had too much to drink recently but he's too young for that right?" a doctor interrupted rather sarcastically coming in with a chart and some forms.

Max nodded and looked around the room.

"Where's Alan?"

* * *

><p>Jeff followed his sons down the stairs of the jet and jumped into the front of the waiting car. Sometimes being a billionaire had its perks. He looked down at his hand and realise the state if his nails. If his mother was here she would dip them in cayenne pepper to stop him. It was a bad habit he picked up in high school before he has tests and carried on into later life whenever he got nervous or stressed. He looked at his shoes wondering how he could have messed things up so much with his blond sons. John wasn't talking to him and Alan went out of his way to make sure he didn't spend the summer with him. Where did he go wrong?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaa! okay i've got a holiday , Whoop whoop, so ill try have updates on mon, tues and weds but i will have to study as well so we'll see what happens. Please Review! seriously it makes my day when you guys review.<strong>


	13. Darkness

**Disclaimer - i own nothing. Thanks for the awesome reviews. sorry about yesterday internet crashed. I'll try upload again tomorrow but it's a bit jumpy atm.**

* * *

><p>Fuel<p>

* * *

><p>Alan could hear someone talking it wasn't a loud voice but a soft and what he would guess a mothering voice sounded like. He slowly let the comforting darkness embrace him once more. In the darkness there was no pain.<p>

* * *

><p>Lt. Jason Arbuckle waited outside the trauma room. He had called his wife to let her know he would wait until some for of family showed up and was there for the boy. Kit McGregor his partner was sitting with the two older boys, who both claimed families over seas that couldn't make it to the hospital and were waiting for someone from the school to arrive. Jason jumped to his feet as he saw the blond boy being raced pass him on a gurney heading towards a set of double doors. A female doctor recognised the police lieutenant and quickly approached him. "He's got swelling to the brain. We're taking him into surgery to try relieve some of the pressure. If his family appear tell them to ask at the desk for Nurse Laverne, she brief them." and then she was gone sprinting after the gurney leaving Lt. Arbuckle a little dazed. He sank back into his seat and waited for the boy's family, what did Thom say his name was again. Alan Tacer? Alan Tracer? He was sure it was something like that.<p>

* * *

><p>Gordon Tracy raced up the stairs. He could hear his Dad and brothers calling for him to slow down. Elevators where over rated. And way to slow. He rounded the corner and skipped to a stop in front of the desk.<p>

"Alan Tracy." he said to the nurse behind the desk only slightly out of breath. Being an Olympic swimmer had its bonuses. The Black nurse behind the desk gave him an excuse-me-are-you-talking-to-me look before looking around the desk area. Gordon sighed and tried again.

"I'm looking for Alan Tracy he's my younger brother. He was brought in from a car accident. Please can you tell me where I can find him." By this point the rest of the Tracys had arrived. The nurse stood up to talk but was interrupted by a police man who had jumped out of his chair. Jason didn't realise the boy had been son to Jeff Tracy a man who only had to click his fingers and people would start losing their jobs. The last thing he wanted was for a nurse to be an unfortunate victim of something they knew nothing about.

"Is Alan a blonde teenager, around 14/15 blue eyes?"

"Yes!" Jeff answered, "Is he okay?"

The police officer smiled sadly at him.

"The doctor, I didn't catch her name, said he had swelling of the brain, they took him into surgery about an hour ago." Then Jason remembered what the doctor said. "She also said to ask a Nurse Laverne, and she'd brief you."

The eldest Tracy smiled in gratitude towards the Lieutenant. The group of boy started craning their necks trying to find this nurse Laverne. Jeff looked up as the a nurse standing right in front of them behind the deak coughed and raised her nametag so they all could see what it read.

Nurse Laverne Roberts.

She smiled at the group of men. Honestly how unobservant could you be.

"Alan has got another hour to go in surgery. But I can show you to the room he will be in when he gets out. Well discuss his injures once we get there." Nurse Laverne said with a what-i-say-goes tone to her voice and started walking away leaving the Tracy men to follow. Well all but one. John watched the rest of his family turn the corner before seeking out another Nurse.

"Excuse me but could you tell me where I might find a Max Fenders?"

* * *

><p>John watched quietly through a window as the two boys sat on a hospital bed occasionally exchanging words. He turned as he heard quiet footsteps approaching from behind. The young policeman looked a bit shocked when he turned but quickly shook it off. John smiled, with Gordon and Alan for younger brothers he had the best hearing in the world. The policeman offered a hand for John to shake.<p>

"Kit McGregor, Sir," the young policeman said with a tone that demanded respect but in a good way. It made John trust him almost instantly.

"John Tracy." John waited for the usual reaction. The jaw drop, followed by the stuttering then the _you're_ John Tracy. But Kit just nodded.

"i'm sorry about what happened to your brother. We were just doing our jobs." He said looking at the two boys as well. "He's not getting any charges but I must say that the best display of driving I've seen in a long time, even our driving instructor at the Academy wasn't that good." John smiled at that comment. "If your going to talk to those boys don't yell at them, they've been through a lot and care about your brother." and with that John watched him walk down to a nearby nurses station and strike up a conversation with a young redhead.

The boys looked up as John knocked on the door. The one who wasn't in a hospital gown scrambled of the bed and stood up talk.

"Hey don't get up on my account, I just wanted to make sure you were both okay and thank you for looking after my brother."

The boy in the bed smiled.

"It's John right?" John nodded. "I'm Max and this is Thom. Alan said you gave him a sweet ride for his birthday." he looked at the ground before continuing "It's our fault he won't be able to drive it." John looked at Max carefully

"He's going to be fine you know Alan's a tough kid." John said almost enraged at the disbelief this kid showed in his brother's strength. Maybe Alan didn't have as good as a judge of character as he thought.

"yeah they said that about my brother too." Max replied. Thom sensed his friends discomfort and jerked his head for John to follow him out the room. Thom pulled the door shut quietly after John before he started to talk.

"Don't take what Max says as personal. His brother, Stuart, was a racing driver. Hit a wall doing a buck twenty. Didn't break a bone in his body but was mentally to scared to ever get in a car again. Two times NASCAR champion now rides the bus to work every morning." Thom said shaking his head. John nodded he remembered the report about 5 years ago. The driver of a car had hit the wall doing 120mph and survived, no wonder the kid showed disbelief. Alan was going to have to prove him wrong.

* * *

><p>Alan could hear the waves lapping the beach. When did he get back to the island. He sat in the sand and watched the sunset. His brothers or Dad never watched the sunset, but Alan did. He jumped, startled, when he realise a blond woman beside him.<p>

"Don't you just love a pink sky" she asked.

Alan smiled and nodded, what else could he do. She was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes it is Nurse Laverne from scrubs. and i named Lt. Arbuckle after my R.E teacher cuz he's amazing. He lets me write this in our core class and lends me cool books. Review if you'd please. :^)<br>**


	14. Coma

**Disclaimer - i own nothing. Sorry had a french prelim today that i forgot about. was studying like mad yesterday but it went okay :)**

* * *

><p>Fuel<p>

* * *

><p>Alan watched the sunset, not realising the blond haired woman shuffling closer to him. He jumped a little when she sighed but smiled when he realised who she was. His father had been so upset by his mum's death that he removed all traces of her from the house, including pictures. Alan only got to see what his mum looked like when he was trying to get a old set of water skis out the attic and fell backwards onto a box full of pictures. He took one that said "Alan and Lucille 18th of June 1997 – Alan's first birthday" in his dad's scrawly handwriting. He had it framed and sitting on his bedside table at school. It's not like his dad or brothers visited to find it anyway. He leaned his head gently on her shoulder scared she'd move away or reject him but she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leaned her head on top of his and gently kissed the top of his head.<p>

* * *

><p>Jeff stood staring out the window listening absentmindedly to Nurse Laverne talking about something or another. She had done a good job of distracting his sons but Jeff was becoming increasingly worried. He straighten up quickly when Nurse Laverne shook a hand in front of his face.<p>

"They're bringing Alan in her now so you'll need to step outside so we can make him comfy." She smiled at Jeff as he nodded and lead his sons out the room. That kid was lucky to have so many people who cared about him.

* * *

><p>Dr. Amanda Hagan wiped her forehead and followed the gurney down the white corridor. Two hours in surgery and they had managed to reduce the swelling tenfold but it was still high. She – being the lead doctor – decided to place the young boy in a medical coma to increase his chance of recovery. With injuries like this people were often left brain damaged in some ways. She just hoped this kid would be okay. Aside from the swelling there was a fracture to his head that seemed to be a day old. It would have felt like a headache but due to the second blow the brain gave up and shut down most of the kid's body to try recover. She watched Nurse Laverne fuss over the boy plumping up his pillows and straightening his blanket as soon as Alan was wheeled into the room and transferred to the Hospital bed. She lifted the charts off the end of the bed and stepped outside to talk to his family. Although she knew the conditions off by heart it always helped to make her look professional and with Jeff Tracy being the boys father she wasn't taking any risks that could fall back and hurt her patient.<p>

* * *

><p>Jeff sat down by his son's bed and automatically reached for his hand. He shook his head slowly realising how big his baby boy was. When was the last time he had hugged Alan for just being Alan. Not because he had almost been killed by the hood or because he had yelled at him and turned out to be wrong. He looked up to see all but one of his other sons settling down in the room. Just as this thought crossed his mind John slid in through the door. He smiled at his other blond son and turned back to his baby.<p>

"Hey dad," John said disturbing the quiet of the room. "I was thinking some of us should head to Alan's room at school and get him some stuff. You know like Pjs so he doesn't have to wear that Hospital gown and some other stuff to make him feel more comfortable." Jeff smiled at his son. He was always the one who managed to help emotionally. When Lucille died John didn't mourn for a long time but helped his brothers instead. He nodded and Scott grabbed Gordon and dragged him out the door with John following them. It was a silent agreement the brothers always had. If they had to leave Virgil would stay behind to deal with the medical jargon doctors loved to throw around. Jeff smiled as he watched his sons antics and shook his head when he realised Alan should be taking part in them.

* * *

><p>John opened the door to his youngest brother's room. There were clothes lying all over the floor, he side stepped a pair of jeans to make room for his brothers to join him maybe this wasn't his brightest idea. He smiled as he realised one wall was covered with pictures; There were ones of Alan and Fermat, Alan Tin Tin and Fermat, Alan and his brothers and some new looking ones of Alan, Max and Thom each with a beer raised towards the camera leaning against a car. It looked so natural for Alan to be doing that. If only he was legally allowed to drink. He heard Scott's angered yelp and Gordon's laugh and turned around to see the models of the Thunderbirds Alan had on his desk and Scott cuffing Gordon on the back of the head in a this-is-not-funny kinda way . He snorted a little before covering it with a cough when Scott glared at him. Fermat was smart. Scott couldn't brake or throw away the models as they were a birthday present. God he loved that kid. He grabbed the what he guessed where Pjs off the bed. It was a pair of Cotton shorts and a top that said Route 66 -miller light on Alan to have a top about beer that he wasn't legally allowed to drink. He tripped over a shoe and landed sprawled out on the bed. He looked up to be face to face with a picture of his mum and Alan. He grabbed it as he righted himself and showed it to Scott.<p>

"I taking this and Dad better be okay with it." Scott nodded and grabbed a clean set of clothes out the cupboard, something clean for Alan to wear when he got out. Alan deserved to know what their mum was like and when Alan woke up he intended on telling him everything he could remember about their mum.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go me darlin's Review for me :D<br>**


	15. The stories we could tell

**Disclaimer - i don't own anything. Okay im sorry its been so long. I accidently (- key word) broke my best friends fingers****. becuase it coming up to our exams ive been taking notes for her in class meaning i have to copy them out again when i get home. sorry about that. the swellings gone down so she can write again so im all yours :) Oh yeah my brother passed his driving test. go him!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sun edged closer to the horizon making the pink sky become more vibrant. Lucille kissed Alan's head one more time before sitting up a little straighter, still keeping her arm around Alan's shoulder.<p>

"Your Father loves you, you know that right?" She asked squeezing Alan's shoulder a little bit.

"Yeah I know, it's just, uh, you know sometimes it doesn't seem like it. I mean I tried I really really tried and I dunno, I guess it wasn't worth the effort. Dad hasn't changed and he probably isn't and nothing I do seems to change that." Alan said, twirling his fingers around each other making them look like a Chinese puzzle box. Lucille smiled at that. Alan was more like his father than he thought. Jeff played with his fingers too when he was upset, scared or nervous. She just needed to get Alan to realise that. And hope Jeff would realise it at the same time.

* * *

><p>Jeff mashed his fingers together twisting them around each other occasionally stopping them to wipe the clammy sweat off his palms. Not by choice of course. He was standing outside Alan's room waiting for Dr. Hagan to start talking about Alan. He felt Virgil shift beside him as Dr. Hagan jogged towards them with a metal folder type thing in her hands.<p>

"Sorry about the wait we had a Red Code a few doors down but it's all good now. I'm Dr. Amanda Hagan, I'll be Alan's Doctor while he's here." She said as she slowed down to a stop in front of them, knowing she had their attention. She flipped open the folder but didn't need to look at it.

"Okay i'm going to make this as simple as possible. Alan has some swelling to his brain due to an increase of pressure and some bleeding inside his head. We've basically drilled a hole to relieve pressure and drain the blood." She paused looking at the two Tracy men letting them take the information onboard. Now the hard bit.

"We've placed him in a medical coma..."

"What?" Jeff cried, looking confused and scared.

"... and will not take him out of it until the swelling has reduced a further ten fold," Dr. Hagan continued "If we let him wake up to soon it will be incredibly painful for him." She finished in a what-i-says-goes tone. And walked passed them into Alan's room. She heard Jeff and his son follow her into the room. She set the folder on the end of the bed in the designated slot and checked one of the machines.

"How's he doing then?" the son asked, Virgil, was that his name?

"It's Virgil right?" she asked and got a nod of confirmation. "he's doing okay the swelling has reduced since the last time I checked which is unusual. He must be a fighter," She answered smiling at him. "I'll come and check on him in a couple of hours if you need anything just hit that blue button, not red!, on his bed and Nurse Laverne will come. The red button is if something goes wrong with Alan but I seriously doubt that." She finished with the machine and gave the two Tracys a final smile as she left the room. Pausing and quickly added

"Try talking to him, I know it sounds dumb but you'll be surprised how much it seems to help."

* * *

><p>Gordon, Scott and John arrived at the hospital about half an hour after Dr. Hagan had seen Alan. Virgil, who had seen them coming , stepped outside and quickly explained what was wrong before following them in. Scott sat the Pjs down on the end of Alan's bed beside his feet and John placed the photo down on the bedside table. Which cause Jeff to look up. He snatched it into his hands. All of the Tracy brothers froze only to be surprised by Jeff.<p>

"We need to put more pictures of your mum up." Jeff said looking up at his boys. "I've been selfish and I'm sorry for that, when we get back we'll take all the old photos out and pick out the best ones okay?" he asked. John let a wild grin cross his face.

"You know I have this awesome picture of Gordon, Scott and Virgil with mum." he said causing them all to look at them. He grabbed a spare seat and arranged it next to Alan's bed gripping his spare hand being careful of the wires.

"You'll love this one sprout," he said directing the story at Alan. "but lets get you comfy before we start huh?" John said reaching across the bed hitting the blue button and waited five seconds before Nurse Laverne walked in through the door.

"What can I get you my dears?" she asked.

"Can we put Alan in these?" John motioned to the Pjs sitting on the end of the bed.

"Of course" Nurse Laverne said "I'll put the top on but because of the wires but I think Alan would prefer it if one of you put the bottoms on, okay?" John nodded grabbing the cotton shorts and with the help of Scott managed to slide them on without embarrassing Alan and stepped back to let Nurse Laverne put the top on Alan. With years of practice she removed the Hospital gown and without too much trouble replaced it with the t-shirt careful negotiating the wires. She stepped back admiring her work before asking anyone in the room in general if they'd like a coffee or hot chocolate. She took a mental note of the order, four coffees and one hot chocolate and left the room. She returned in the middle of a story directed at Alan, she distributed the beverages before leaving them room smiling. That boy was luck to have so many people who loved him.

* * *

><p>Alan laughed as he listen to Lucille tell a story about her, Gordon, Scott and Virgil and a whole load of paint. She referred to Virgil as Picasso and suggested he call him by it, grinning evilly. Apparently John had been with their dad and the remaining Tracys decided to paint the Nursery for the Baby only Virgil wanted to paint a mural and Gordon got bored and started a paint fight with Scott. By the end of the story Alan was in tears of laughter as his mum waved her arms all over the place describing the mess her boys created. She smiled at her youngest son. He was going to be alright.<p>

* * *

><p>Jeff watched his sons laugh and he coughed,l interrupting them. They all sobered up looking at Jeff. Jeff smiled shaking his head at them before telling the unconcoise Alan a story involving a family trip to the beach and a desire to be pirates causing a new wave of laughter at John and Gordon's expenses. He smiled as Dr. Hagan gave him two thumbs up from the machines. His boys were going to be just fine. All he needed was for Alan to wake up.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>vola . okay its not great. just wanted to get <em>something <em>up so i didnt feel to bad. Review people. let me feel the love! :)  
><strong>


	16. That's you told

**Disclaimer - i own next to nothing. Sorry its been awhile. been fighting siblings for computer time and it was my birthday on the 29th. ive almost got enough for my own laptop so hopefully ill finish this story soon. :)**

* * *

><p>Fuel<p>

* * *

><p>Lucille stood next to Alan at the water's edge trying to out skim him with the flat rocks spread randomly on the beach. She nudged Alan trying to make him slip up but only succeeded to make Alan propel the rock further than before. She laughed as Alan did a little dance of victory and joined in, letting him spin her around in circles. She laughed as they collapsed to the floor staring at the sky hearing Alan breathing evenly but slightly heavy.<p>

"No one else will do this with me. Scott and Gordon think it naff. Virgil always ends up talking about Art, Fermat tries to predict the most scientific way to throw the rock and John's never around to do it." Alan said propping himself up on one his elbow. Lucille rolled over onto her side facing her youngest son.

"What about your Dad?" she asked quietly almost scared to hear the answer.

"He's either working for Tracy Enterprises or for IR. I mean I get it, I really do people need the Thunderbirds, but he doesn't get that I need my family."

"Oh honey, trust me he gets it … he just does remember all the time." Lucille sighed silently begging her husband to straighten his act up, hopefully before Alan woke up.

* * *

><p>Thom wrapped his arm around Max's waist pulling him up right. Although Max was getting better he was still weak and was meant to be resting he really wanted to see Alan. Max felt responsible for Alan, he was the one who introduced Alan to street racing, he should have protected him, gave him more warnings, done <em>anything<em>! Thom poked his head out of Max's door looking both ways before helping (read dragging) Max along the corridor to the elevator to get to the ICU unit. Thom leant Max against the wall took a big breath and knocked on Alan's door.

* * *

><p>The Tracy men looked up when they heard a knock to see a sleepy teenage in the doorway. John recognised him instantly from the photo in Alan's room.<p>

"Hey Misters Tracys," Thom started addressing them all giving a mock salute, Alan had mentioned once that it was easy to impress his family if you weren't scared of them. "Is it okay if me and Max see how Alan's doing?"

"Yeah look he's doing great, goodbye." Scott said only glancing up at this kid. He shouldn't have let Alan drive. The boy was now leaning against the doorframe looking over his shoulder to something in the corridor.

"Scott!" Jeff barked at his oldest son and listened to him mutter an apology to the teenager. Jeff looked at the boy he was older than Alan and didn't seem too scared around his older sons, which was unusual.

"Well we were going to head out to get a proper meal, weren't we? So how about you watch over him for about an hour?" Jeff said whilst giving his boys a look that said leave-it-alone. His boys all mumble something that resembled a yes and started to file out of the room. Jeff followed them only to see a weaker looking boy in the corridor wearing a hospital gown with Pyjama bottoms on underneath leaning heavily against the wall. He stopped beside the nurses' station and watched as Thom walked outside of his son's room and helped Max into the room and into one of the hospital chairs. He felt the presence of Nurse Laverne beside him.

"Go eat Hun, I'll make sure he's fine." She said nudging Jeff away towards his sons by the elevator. Jeff looked back over his shoulder only to see Nurse Laverne standing in the way of his son's room making a shooing motion. He sighed and followed his sons into the elevator. Now what?

* * *

><p>Thom eased Max down into an empty seat beside Alan's bed.<p>

"Hey Al, buddy ol' pal. I think I made a good impression with your family huh?" Thom said sitting in a seat on the other side of Alan's bed to Max. He leaned back into his seat. Letting Max pour his heart out into an apology and then he apologise to Alan. He felt just as bad as Max but it was about an hour later when things went wrong in the hands on Max Fenders.

"I think you old buddy Pepper Dylan is missing the notorious Al, king of street racers. We need you out there Alan; no one drives like you do. I mean, phew I've never I mean ever in my short racing life who can average 10 Gs a night." Max said jokingly expecting to hear Alan's usual sarcastic reply only to be met by a sergeant like bark

"What do you mean King of the Street Racers?" Thom and Max turned to see Scott, Virgil and John in the doorway. "John said he just raced every now and then and that he was a novice."

"A novice," Thom snorted. "The day Alan Tracy is considered a novice in the racing game is the day I hang up my NOS for good." Jeff and Gordon stepped into the room quietly.

"Okay here's the deal." Max said tiredly. "We'll tell you everything if you start acting like you care about Alan." Thom looked at Max like he was crazy, maybe it was the drugs that made him say that or the fact he needed sleep, but he just implied the Tracys didn't care about Alan.

"We care about Alan! Who are you to judge us?" Jeff barked. Thom saw his friend shift uneasily in his chair and decided to back him up.

"Maybe we're the ones who saw the look on his face when he realised that two random boys from school knew his birthday when his family didn't. We're the ones who cheered him up when he got down because his family thought he was a failure. To be perfectly honest I expected more. Alan idolises you guys and I don't see why!" Thom yelled back at them moving to Max's side. "So why don't you shut up and let us tell you what Alan's like seeing as none of you know!" Thom continued bringing his voice back down to a normal level with the last sentence.

Jeff ran his hand over his face before motioning for Thom to take a seat. He needed all the help he could get with Alan.

"Let's hear it then." He said ignoring his oldest son's protests. Something told him then and there that Alan would always surprise him.

* * *

><p>Unbeknown to everyone inside Alan's room a young male nurse overheard everything and was on the phone to Pepper Dylan who was coincidently his favourite cousin. This would defiantly help his baby cousin catch his break.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaa thank you, thank very much . Review and fill my heart with joy people :)<strong>


	17. Mohawk

**disclaimer - i own nothing ... yet wahahahaha. Okay i've offically got my own laptop so hopefully updates will be more often. fingers crossed.**

* * *

><p>Fuel<p>

* * *

><p>The razor caught the light as the young man stepped toward's Alan's comatose body. There was no way this could continue. It had to be done.<p>

"Thom! what are you doing ?" Max yelled, quickly closing the gap between the two teenagers, as he entered the room being followed by John and Scott.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," Thom replied rolling his eyes. "I was only going to give him a haircut. This lope-sided look really isn't working for him." Thom was telling the truth the doctors had shaved the left side of Alan's head to reduce the swelling leaving him with a rather shady hair style.

"I was thinking a sly 's the best we could do without shaving it all off." Thom said looking towards Scott and John for approval. Not that he would need it. If they said no he would just come back later and shave it. Alan would kill Thom or Max if they left him have his beautiful blond locks ruined by that hairdo. Especially _when _he woke up and say all the hot nurse ... if you excluded Nurse Laverne of course. She was about the same age as Thom's mother.

Scott laughed and nodded at Thom. He remembered always yelling at Alan for wasting time on his hair when they were about to go out. He always yelled at Alan for pointless things. He had talked to Gordon and Virgil and they all agreed it would be best if Scott acted more like a brother than a second father to Alan for a while. But only for a while, Scott would hate to think what Alan could get away with if someone wasn't watching him very now and then, but he'd definatly have alot more freedom.

* * *

><p>Alan and Lucille left the beach and were walking arm in arm towards the house. It wasn't the same house Alan recognised, there was no yelling from his various brothers that he could always hear, the path wasn't as overgrown and it wasn't as well worn as it was today. Lucille dragged him over to the pool which didn't seem to have it's residential fish in it and sat down dipping her ankles in the water swirling miniture whirlpools. Alan pulled his tatty (his dad would disapprove if he knew Alan still wore those) trainers off and slipped his ankles into the water next to her. He smiled as she launched into another story about Gordon and his first swim meet and how he was too scared to dive and was shoved into the water by his ever loving brother Scott and somehow still managed to win the race. Alan laughed as she pulled faces and mimicked their voices. He never really heard stories that involved his mum so he was soaking them up and enjoying every second of them.<p>

* * *

><p>Scott smiled as Gordon finished a very animated story of his first swim meet to Alan. Of course he got the wrong view of the story. Scott only shoved him in because he knew how much he would love it once he was in. And the high pitch squeal he made when he realised he was going to hit the water. He just wished Gordon would still make that noise, it provided hours of laughs, but no. He just had to fall in love with the water didn't he. Scott ran a hand gently through Alan's new hairstyle. He had to say it didn't look to bad on him, it was a definite improvement from before. At least that's what he thought.<p>

"What in hells name did you do to his hair?" Nurse Laverne said as she came in to give Alan his meds.

"Wasn't me!" Scott, John Virgil and Gordon all called at the same time. "He did it!" and they all pointed at someone else.

"Hey! don't steal the credit for my work" Thom called as he and Max walked into the room. "we just came to say goodbye, our parents are dragging us away but we'll try come back later." Jeff smiled as he leaned against the door way. These kids had watched Alan when he was too busy to do it himself. For that they had both earned a level of respect that was hard for anyone else to reach. He laughed as Nurse Laverne tried to swat Thom's head while complaining about how he had murdered Alan's glorious locks. He watched his older sons hug these two boys goodbye and how they interacted with them. He hope they had somehow made Alan realise they weren't that bad. With a friendly hand shake he sent them off to the general direction of their parents, with a promise they were welcome back when ever they wanted. And that he phone them when Alan woke up of course. And with that they were gone.

Jeff sighed heavily as he sank into one of the chairs and turned the TV on. IR was down for the time being, until Alan was back onto his feet and flicked on the News. He and his boys had had limit contact with the outside world and Jeff wanted to know what he had missed.

"We now go to Dylan Pepper with breaking news." Jeff was about to change the channel when he remembered what Thom and Max had told them. He nor his sons were angry at Alan for that. sure it was dangerous and reckless but Thom and Max had somehow put a positive swing on it. Making it seem that Alan was a normal 16 year old school boy. Not a crazy fuel obsessed petrol head. Alan was racing as Al. The story that Dylan Pepper was covering. But he wouln't know it was Alan. Right?

"Yes, thank you Cotton. We're here outside St. Thomas' hospital with ground breaking news. Our before anonymous street racer Al was involved in a crash. And we felt duely that it was only fair that you knew the identity of the street racers that could one day cause a road accident that could involve your children. Al is infact Alan Tracy. Youngest son of multi-billionaire Jeff Tracy. We now believe that this boy will be cleared of his actions due to his father's wealth. His condition is said to be stable but serious. we'll be updating you on his progress to recovery over the next few days. Back to you at the studio Cotton."

Jeff sons all subconciously moved away from their father. He looked like hwe was aobut to blow as he pulled his phone violently out of his pocket and stalked out of the room no doubt to call the lawyers.

"Hey Scott?" Gordon asked with that smile on his face. The one he got when he had a really evil idea.

"Yeah?" Scott replied now slightly scared as the smile seemed to increase.

"What do think the chances are of that news story being shot live?" Gordon said as he got up out of his chair and headed for the door. Sometimes, only sometimes Scott thought, his brother had a bright idea. and it was always best to embraces these ideas wasn't it. Well Pepper Dylan was about to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Vola. Okay people you know the drill review and make me a happy teddy :)<strong>


	18. Paint and Dummies

**Disclaimer - i own about as much as a slug nothing ... and i cant even cry cause my tears will melt my own body.**

* * *

><p>Fuel<p>

* * *

><p>Jeff was only on the phone for 2 minutes. Well more like 3 but he was quickly assured by Tony - Jeff's long time friend and now family lawyer that it would be taken care of and he should concentrate on Alan. Which he now was. When he re-entered the room all his sons but John were missing. He raised an eyebrow but got a you-don't-want-to-know face his older blond son had perfected in all his years of play peace keeper. He ran his hand through Alan's new mohawk. Thom decision to cut his hair was a good idea. It now looked alot better and seemed to add a teenager tone to his normally, well really only when Jeff was around, adult air. John smiled at his dad.<p>

"Do you rememer when i tried to cut Virgil's hair after the Norway oil tanker fire?" John asked grinning at his dad.

"How could i forget?" Jeff laughed at the very thought. "That's the maddest i've seen him in a long time." shaking his head at the thought.

He took Alan's hand in his and gave it a squeeze hoping he would squeeze back, but nothing. He sighed and pulled Alan's hand to his lips resting it there looking at his sons hair. looking almost deep in thought. John slowly stood up and moved quietly to the window. He looked out at the mass of press that had arrived since that Pepper Dylan had announced to the whole world about his brother. He wondered how Gordon was going to pull this prank without getting caught by the press or security. Then again this was the same Gordon who managed to put 5 raccons in his maths teachers car because he held him back so Gordon missed swimming practice. He had a feeling it was something to do with him hanging out with Parker for weeks on end.

"Are we going to release an offical statement?" John asked tearing his eyes away from the small crowd outside the hospital.

"Not just yet, Tony's getting the hospital's full co-operation on this one. We should know who told the press soon. But i guess a full statement would be Tony would recommend. I'll wait till he gets here though." Jeff said looking towards the door. "When are your brothers getting back?"

"Good question." John replied, sitting back down across from his father. "They all seemed to be in cahoots about it so it be bad."

Jeff shook his head. Gordon had always been an actions speak louder than words kinda guy. But Scott and Virgil usually looked before the leaped. Then again this was Alan they were talking about. No one hurts Alan and gets away with it. No one.

* * *

><p>"It's that simple!" Gordon said giving the rope a final tug making sure it was secure. Scott wasn't convinced. He had been in military operations alot simpler than this. Virgil shook his head before moving to the window. He made sure the blinds where half pulled so you couldn't really see faces unless the boys ducked and opened the windows making sure his head stayed above the blind. If they were caught it would reflect badly on their dad's work. Scott walked over to the trolley filled with paint and waited for Gordon to move to the window with the fully dressed CPR practice dummy. Gordon position himself about 5 metres to the left of the main group of reporters before hanging the dummy out the window and gently dropping it do it landed right under the 3rd floor window, screaming as he did so.<p>

Scott wheeled the trolley over as the reporters all snapped pictures at the believed to be dead man. It made him sick. Even though it was a dummy the fact that they'd rather photograph it than call for help was dicusting. But it did help in this instance. He pulled two cans of paint off the top of the trolley and moved to the window. Now he could hear the cries of

"That's a dummy!" and

"What's the big idea." he was about to pour the paint when Gordon held out a hand to stop him.

"Wait for it, Wait for it, wai ... go go go go!" Gordon quickly changed and Scott poured the paint out the window. Why i hear you cry, did Gordon tell Scott to wait. Well you see when the reporters saw the man was infact a dummy they all looked up to see where it had come from. Meaning they all got a face full of purple or orange paint covering your face. Or if you name was Pepper Dylan you got both covering your entire body including you camera and microphone. He wasn't going to be reporting anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Sean Dylan was sitting resting his feet up on the Nurse's station ignoring what Nurse Laverne said about not doing that. Shewas an old annoying woman who cared far too much about the patients. Half of them died and she get all upset about it. Sean liked seeing them as faceless problems that he and the doctors worked together to solve. No emotions attached. But this Alan Tracy changed all that. It was a road crash due to his street racing. Tracy could have killed a child because hewas racing when he was brought in. Sean was glad he was in a coma. It mean he wouldn't end up listening to Laverne cry about an eight year old girl Tracy or any other boy racer hit when doing one of those stupid drag races.<p>

"Sean Dylan?" Sean looked up to see a police officer facing him.

"Yes?"

"we've been asked to escort you from the building as you have been made redundant." Lt. Jason Arbuckle reported trying to keep his face staight. This was going to been fun.

"What!" Kip, Jason's partner, handed over a signed pink slip to the more than confused man.

"You released patient information to the press without concent, breaking the oath you took when undergoing this job. Therefor the bosses say bye bye." Jason taunted. Only to have Dylan take a swing at him. Luckly having lots of practice he avoid the punch and had sean on the ground in 2 seconds flat.

"Sean Dylan you are under arrest for attempted assult of a police officer. You have the right to remain silent, anything you ..." Jason resited. He loved using this law against annoying jerks like Dylan. Now they just needed to get to his cousin.

* * *

><p><strong>there we go. Two in two nights im on fire baby. Review and spread the love!<strong>


	19. Our time

**Disclaimer - i own nothing. 3 in 3 days. i'm spoiling you guys.**

* * *

><p>Fuel<p>

* * *

><p>Dr. Amanda Hagan skipped into Alan's room doing a spin bringing her to the attention of all the Tracy males, showing the a folder she was waving around in her hands.<p>

"Fear not, i haven't stabbed and coincidently injected myself with morphine, i bring good news. Alan is showing signs of improvement. The swelling as decreased enough that we're going to start to ween him of the meds. Hopefully he shall be awake by tomorrow afternoon."

"Hopefully?" Jeff asked now nervous.

"Well i hear teenagers believe it's all the rage to sleep in so he'll be awake in at least 48 hours from now." Dr. Hagan said with a happy squeal and moonwalked over to Alan's drip and changed the bag that was near empty. She switched the strong morphine down to a weaker solution of morphine to start Alan's wake up. She loved hearing that a patient was going to be okay. She smiled one more time before doing a renition of the running man out of the room, much to the amusement of the boys.

"Hey John you should get her number." Gordon said only to hear

"I'm engaged!" being called from the hall starting a new wave of laughter around the room. John slapped his knee as to say damn it and stood up to look out the window again.

"Do i want to know where you boys have been in the last hour or so?" Jeff quized.

"We were in the cantine." Scott said, it almost sounded rehersed.

"So you would have nothing to do with the army of purple and orange people outside?" John said, slightly amused by the view from the window. Jeff jumped out of his seat and looked out the window. He started laughing at the sight, only to cough trying to cover it.

"Um ... boys that was wrong," Jeff looked out the window and had to use all of his will not to burst out laughing when he saw Pepper Dylan. "I'm going to let this slided because of the situation, but next time think about what would happen if you have gotten caught."

"Please, we never get caught, i mean there's some stuff we've done that you don't even know about!" Gordon cried much to the horror of his brothers.

"Yeah like what?" Jeff said, glad Gordon hadn't realised his mistake.

"Like that time Scott fried the computer system when you were on T5 and brains had to fix it all before ... Oh damn!" Gordon cried when he realised his mistake.

"Let's hear this story anyway." Jeff said, interested into how Scott managed to crash the entire computer system.

"Well it all start with Alan and a bet ..."

* * *

><p>Alan flicked his ankle up splashing Lucille with water, making her shriek in surprise. He laughed and smiled when she tried to copy him and almosted slipped into the water by mistake. She frowned "I have the power to ground you."she pointed out, making Alan raise an eyebrow.<p>

"Alright, alright, i'll haunt you ass until you beg for merci."

"So what does this make this? A dream, a vision, a possessing?" Alan asked.

"Um ... I'm not too sure," Lucille answered honestly. "But i'll be here until it's time for you to wake up okay?" Alan nodded, he leant back on his elbows and stared at the now darkening sky. He wondered if this was real or did he really just have an over active imagination. Lucille copied his move, with more succes this time. She smiled at the sky. That had always been John and her's thing. Gordon and her swam; She'd make model planes with Scott; paint with Virgil; Be an adult with Jeff. and with Alan well,

"we used to play cars."

"What?" Alan asked slightly confused by the rapid change of conversation.

"Playing with toy cars was our thing. We played while your brothers were at school, just you and me and at night I'd spent time with your brothers after school. You'd hang out with your dad and what ever brother was available. But cars was always our thing. You refused to play with your dad and brothers."

"Really?" Alan asked. He never knew that.

"Yeah we'd built tracks all over the house and we'd just race them. You made the cutest noises. You loved that car that our neighbour had, what was it, oh yeah that's it. A 1967 Chevy Impala. You loved that thing. Mr Rodger used to let you wash it with him every tuesday."

"Wait was he the guy that gave me mints and wore Hawaiian shirts all the time?" Alan asked remembering an old man.

"Yeah, he used to pull one out of his pocket everytime he saw you. He didn't really like your brothers 'cause they kept running through his yard."

Alan laughed, he remember something about an old man. He had gray hair and wore hawiian shirts all the time, always a different colour every day.

Lucille smiled as she remembered Bill. He always insisted on babysitting Alan if she had to pop to the shops or wanted some time away from all the testosterone in the house. She looked across at Alan he was starting to yawn.

"Ahh man, I'm tired." Alan said stretching his arms. The last time he was this tired him and Scott ended up killing the computer system. Well scott did the majority of the work he just sat and watched.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucille asked looking over at Alan's grinning face.

"When Scott mucked up the whole computer system."

"Ohhhh, do tell do tell." Lucille said bouncing up and down a wee bit.

"Well you see there was this bet." Alan started telling the story finding himself getting more and more tired as he went on.

* * *

><p>"Well your son is certainly something." Dr. Hagan announced to Jeff as she looked at one of the machines.<p>

"what?" Jeff asked now confused.

"He's starting to show signs of waking up about 36 hours earlier than he's suppost to. Keep talking to him," she said heading out the door. "Press the blue button when he wakes up." She called giving a quick wave over her shoulder and walked into the hall.

Jeff smiled at his boys. His baby was going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Hakuna Matata .There you go ladies and gentlespoons. more soon. Review my pretties, Review!<strong>


	20. Penlight pains

**Disclaimer - i own nothing. Sorry about yesterday had a pretty hectic day. so here you go.**

* * *

><p>Fuel<p>

* * *

><p>Alan smiled sleepily at Lucille stretching his arms out trying to shake the tiredness out of his limbs. Lucille smiled at Alan. She knew that when he went to sleep he'd wake up from his coma. But she wanted to spend a little bit more time with her youngest son, as much as she wanted him to get better what was a few more hours.<p>

"Your dad does love you, you know Alan," Lucille said smiling. "You should have seen when we first got you home from the hospital. He wouldn't put you down for hours. We had to bribe him into letting Scott hold you." She said smiling.

Alan looked a bit surpised at that. No one ever talked about when he was born or anything slightly assossiated with his mum. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in closer. Alan was getting more and more tired by the second.

"I love you so much Alan. Your dad and i love you so much. Just remember that okay?" Lucille whispered into Alan's ear as he started to drift off. She kissed him gentle on top of his head and pulled him in as close as possible.

" luv yah too." Alan muttered back before drifting off to sleep. Lucille smiled. Alan was going to be fine.

* * *

><p>"Alan?" Jeff called standing up so fast the chair was propelled in the opposite direction. Alan's hand had moved in his, he was waking up. The Tracy brothers all crowded around Alan's bed, trying to get a better look at Alan. John quickly hit the blue call button and tightened his grip on Alan's other hand.<p>

"Alan, wake up." Jeff tried again. This time he got a moan from Alan. Dr. Hagan walked in the door but hung back allowing the Tracys to have this moment as a family.

"Don't wanna," Alan moaned trying to turn his head only to whimper in pain. "Whats happenin'" Alan slurred out, trying to get a better view of his father. Jeff squeezed Alan's hand, making sure he stayed away.

"You hit your head off the steering wheel. you weren't wearing a seatbelt."

"Max?" Alan slurred out remembering about his friend.

"He's fine," Dr. Hagan announced stepping forwards towards Alan's bed and pulled a penlight out of her pocket. "Just a low blood sugar level. He's fine. My name's Dr. Amanda Hagan. Alan i'm going to do something that will propably hurt but i've got to check you pupil reactions, okay?" Seeing Alan's nodded she gentle took Alan's head in one hand steadying it and shined the light into his left eye. Alan automatically screwed his eyes shut and whimpered in pain. John gasped as Alan gripped his hand tightly trying to avoid the pain. John squeezed back letting Alan know he was there. Alan yanked his hand from Jeff's grip and wrapped it protectively around his head. That hurt jeff but he knew he needed to rebuilt his trust in Alan. It was going to take time. After what felt like hours he slowly opened them again once the pain numbed. Dr. Hagan was looking at the charts on the end of his bed, John gave his hand another squeeze and Alan looked at him.

"Sorry." Alan croacked, pain lacing his voice.

"Well Alan," Dr. Hagan said looking up from the charts. "I'm going to prescribe some painkillers and I'm going to remove the draining tube from your head, which will take two seconds okay?"

Alan looked confused. "Draining tube?"

"You were bleededing on the inside of your head, we needed to remove the blood." Dr. Hagan said sliding past John to get to te tube that looked alot like a IV but attached to Alan's head. She quickly unattached it and used a plaster to cover the tiny hole they had made to releave the pressure that had built up. "Well were done her. I'll be back in 3 hours okay?" Dr. Hagan said looking at Alan's charts one more time. She gave the rest of the Tracys a quick grin before leaving. An awkward silence echoed after her leave. John decided he'd be the one to break it.

"Thom and Max said they'd come visit once you woke up. They're quite a pair huh?" John said. Alan nodded smiling at the thought of his two friends. Max was probably going to give him a lecture on not wearing a seatbelt, cutting red lights and speeding even though they were trying to get him to hospital. Thom would probably stand behind him making rude gestures to his brother in arms.

"So, i take it they told you?" Alan said quietly expecting to get yelled at and grounded into the next centuary.

"Yeah," Gordon said "Although Virgil over heard you and John so we kinda already had an idea what was happening so they filled in the blanks."

Jeff looked carefully at his youngest son.

"Why don't you boys go call Thom and Max and get something to eat me and Alan need to have a chat." Jeff said smiling at his older sons. They all looked at John for help. John lowered himself back into the seat by his brothers bed staring at his father, daring him to do something. Jeff nodded at his son. He wasn't expecting John to leave with the others. The rest of the boy left the room feeling alot better now their younger brother was out of the woods.

* * *

><p>"Alan your not in trouble." Jeff said and watched his son visibly relax, did he really make his son think everytime he wanted to chat Alan was going to be in trouble? "I'm sorry, I've been a rubbish dad. I ... i" Jeff sighed he had so much to say to his youngest son and he couldn't work out how to get it across. "I've been so fixated on your mum i didn't realise what i've been doing to you. In trying to preserve you mum's mermory we've kept you from getting to know her. That wasn't fair for you." Jeff said looking at Alan. His youngest son was staring at his feet. "You should be okay with this." Jeff said slightly confused by his sons calm tone. just a few months ago Alan would be yelling back at him. Then he realised it was because everything he was saying was exactly how Alan felt.<p>

"I love you." Jeff said. "You're mother would be so proud of you." That made Alan's head snap up.

"but you said,"

"I know what i said." Jeff cut in. "I was wrong and had no right to say that, if your mum could see you now she'd be so proud of you." Jeff looked into his son's eyes. "I also realise i have to regain your trust. I'm sorry that i lost that trust Alan." Jeff said.

"I do trust you." Alan mumbled looking back at his feet.

"Why?" Jeff asked astounded that he still had his son's trust after everything.

"'cause, your my dad. i trust you. you just made some crappy decisions. It doesn't mean i don't trust you." Alan said looking at his dad. That sent Jeff over the edge he pulled Alan into a tight hug and started to cry no realising his youngest son doing the same thing.

"I love you so much Alan." Jeff whisper hugging his on tightly.

John smiled. Alan was going to be just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Wooohooo. XD review people let me feel the love :)<strong>


	21. A Okay

**Disclaimer - i own nothing. Here we go people :^)**

* * *

><p>Fuel<p>

* * *

><p>Alan kicked back in his hospital bed. Nurse Laverne finally managed to kick his family out to get food claiming she was going to give him a bed bath. Instead she waited till they were gone they left the room winking as she left. Alan loved his family. They'd just gone into overdrive, something he wasn't used to and certainly did want to partake in. He pushed the covers down from where his dad had tucked them up around his neck and made himself comfy. There was a tv in the corner, the remote was right beside him. He should probably be resting but he could watch tv now and sleep through his dad and brothers' over protectiveness. Right now that was sounding better by the minute. He grabbed the remote and flicked the tv on settling back into the pillows prepared to flick through the channels. That's when he saw it. Pepper Dylan had been following 'Al' for a while now but Alan went into a state of panic when he saw the report. It looked like a rerun but Alan couldn't be sure. Since when did reporters wear brightly coloured shirts. Purple and orange were defiantly not his colour. He listened as it basically told everyone how he and his friends were a danger to society and needed to be locked away. Just last week this guy was singing his praise!<p>

He turned the tv off and flung himself into bed when he heard the door knock. As far as everyone else was concerned, he was asleep.

"Alan, i know you're not asleep." He hear John call in a sing song voice. Alan groaned as sat up to look at him wincing at the pain in his head.

"What?" Alan moaned staring at his older brother.

"I was wondering," John began. " If dad and Scott were a little bit, i donno,"

"over bearing, annoying, treating me like a child?" Alan cut in looking at John in a don't mock me sort of way.

"Yeah. You want me to talk to them about it?"

"Nah, they'll learn eventually. What's up with the news?" Alan asked pretending not to know. He wanted to see if he could still trust John."

"Um ... okay don't freak out but Pepper Dylan, you know the guy covering the street racing story? Yeah well he found out it was you." John said waiting for Alan to freak out. Nothing. Not even a raised eyebrow.

"You knew." John sighed

"Saw the news. Dad's got it covered right?" Alan asked.

"Nah he said he was going to let you face this all alone. Of course he's got it covered." John said jumping onto the bed beside Alan.

"Yah know when i was unconcious?" Alan started slightly doubting what he was about to do.

"Yeah." John replied putting his arm across his younger brothers shoulders. much like Lucille did.

"ihadadreamaboutmum." Alan gushed out.

"What?" John said confused. He did not understand a word his brother just said.

"I had a dream about mum." Alan said looking carefully at his brother. John smiled and nodded at him encouraging him to talk. And Alan did. He told John everything. John smiled as he realised most of the stories were one he, his brothers or dad told, but there was no need for Alan to know that right now.

John launched into another story about their mum, not realising the rest of his family standing outside the room. They all smiled recognising the story, laughing at their dad's expence. Sometime the man was clueless.

* * *

><p>Lt. Arbuckle sat across from Sean Dylan.<p>

" Here's the thing mate. I'm really friendly with this judge who's also real friendly with Jeff Tracy. We found some weed in your car. Right now your looking at 2 years. But if you testify you gave Pepper Dylan the information we can cut it down to, i donno, six months?"

"but that kid was a street racer!"

"Actually, we have no proof of that," Kip chipped in. "We couldn't identify the face in the Video and no ones come forward to say it was him. Right now it's you and your cousin against the world."

Sean Dylan looked up.

"I gave the information to Pepper Dylan my cousin."

"Great well send you over to lock up. Thanks for the help." Kip called out happily skipping along the corridor after Lt. Arbuckle who had just run out of he room. They were going to get to arrest Pepper Dylan. Sometime Kip loved his job.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean i'm fired. I got that information from a valid source. No he told me he had permission. That's not my problem. The kids fine no ones hurt so what if he's in the papers." Pepper Dylan had just been told he had lost his job. The paper realised what he did was illegal and issued a formal apology to Alan and the rest of the Tracys. He growled and snapped his phone shut turned around only to be face to face with two police men.<p>

"Pepper Dylan. Your under arrest, you have the right to remain silent ..." Lt. Arbuckle snapped the cuffs onto Dylan whilst Kip pulled funny faces at him trying to gload him into throwing a punch. Sadily this Dylan was a lot more stunned than his older cousin so the arrest was quiet. This meant less paper work but a lot less fun in Kip opinion. He skipped to the car holding the door open as Lt. Arbuckle dipped Dylan into the back seat.

"Wave goodbye to your career Mr. Dylan, no one wants to hire someone who's done time." Kip shutting the door not waiting for a reply. He high fived his partner.

"Shotgun." Lt. Arbuckle called.

"No fair i was caught up in the high five." Kip moaned.

* * *

><p>Alan started to fall asleep. the rest of his family had arrived, at the end of John's story and continued with other stories from when he was younger. Some seemed to include his mum others didn't. What surprised him the most was when his dad joined in. He told a really funny one of when Gordon tried to trade Alan in for a puppy and was almost successful had it not been for Lucille's sharp eye and the fact he wasn't strong enough to hold onto the puppy. Alan smiled at his dad. John had gone quietly around his family when Alan was listening to stories and whispered to be a little more carefree with Alan and it had seemed to work. They treated him more like an adult and not like a piece of glass. Jeff had no idea how big a deal treating Alan as an adult was. Alan smiled as he looked up and saw Thom and Max stroll into the room. He thanked them for his new haircut and smiled as they made fun of his brothers.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucille smiled down on her family. They were going to be just fine.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaa. i think im just about done a little something set two3 years in the future i think. maybe. Review and let me know.**


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer - i own nothing. Okay this was meant to be up yesterday but there's no internet at my aunts.**

* * *

><p>Fuel<p>

* * *

><p>Alan looked at the ground as the sun beat down on his back, he pulled the cap down to cover his eyes. He walked pass the cameras that were covering the event. Last thing he wanted was his name all over the press again. Alan ducked into the second to last garage and pulled the cap off his head once he was sure he was safe. He grinned at the sight of the car covered by a dust sheet. The sponsers had said they wanted their driver and new car to be reveiled on the day. Not a peek beforehand. He ran a hand along his mohawk. Thom was right, the style suited him. Why change something that seemed so right? He smiled as the pit crew filed into the garage, pulling the sheet off once the door was closed. The eginners began their final check of the engine and Alan left to get changed into his suit. Today was his day.<p>

The helmet fitted perfectly, like it had become part of him. He climbed into the car and pulled the tinted visor down. This had been his decision, not the sponsers. He had signed to a fairly new team 'redleaf' in the racing world and he was going to show everyone how well he could race then he'd reveil himself. The last thing he wanted was everyone thinking that he bought his way in because he was Jeff Tracy's son. The media had tried the same thing with Gordon. A few gold medels later they were singing his praise.

The crowd roared as Alan and the other racers pulled up to the starting line. Alan felt the same feeling he felt almost two years ago on his 16th birthday. The feeling of adreiline pulsing through his blood. He smiled as he looked across to the car next to him. Just like old times. Only instead of just two cars there were 20+ racing in a big ring. NASCAR. Just like Thom and Max had said, Alan had made it, sortof. This was his first race afterall.

The race started all of a sudden and Alan worked his way up field untill he was behind the front five. He had a little under 5 laps to go. He drafted behind the fifth car the slingshot himself into 3rd position after overtaking 4th and 5th. He waited two more laps in 3rd position before making his move. He took the corner high, hearing the screams of encouragement through his headset he pushed his foot to he floor. He felt the car shudder as the sudden pressure on it and the engine roared as he slipped around 2nd and was neck and neck with Johnny Priceland, last years champion. The reporters had thought he was untouchable. It looked like they were going to be wrong. The last lap to go and Alan was still head to head with Priceland, they got to the last straight and Alan pushed his foot a little letting Priceland change up gear first and then a second after Alan did the same. The wait had allowed him to pass the line a good few inches before Johnny Priceland, finishing his first professional race in first position.

He heard the silence first, the silence of thousands of people wondering who had beat their champions, then the unmistakeable sound of cheering. Alan pulled a handbrake turn into the pit lanes and flung himself out of the window into the crowd that had become his family. The crew had worked, ate, joked and lived together for the last two months. This win didn't just belong to Alan but to the whole crew. They cheered and screamed and ljumped around like there was no tomorrow. They finally parted and grabbed Alan pulling him along to the podium singing 'we are the champions' at the top of their lungs, hearing members of the crowd joining in. He laughed as he watched the Kimmy, the only female member of the crew conducting the crowd. She was one of the best mechannics he knew, you picture a sterotypical girl and that's not Kimmy. She always seemed to have grease on her face and a tool in her back pocket, Alan and Kimmy called it a close friendship but the rest of the crew called it love. He managed to seperate himself from the main body of the crew and fought his was to the front of the other crews to the podium. He shoke hands with the chairman of NASCAR and some other people as he waited for the Johnny Priceland and Dan North to make their way to the front so the presentation could start.

* * *

><p>They presented Dan North first, then Johnny Priceland. Then he heard it. His name. Alan Tracy. He was handed the opening Cup by the chairman and shook his hand. He kissed the name plate then forced the Cup into the air. He heard the cheer of approval from the crowd and then quickly shook hands with the 2 runners up. He lept off the podium and raced into the crowd and hugged his crew letting the Cup pass through had to each member of the team. They were going to party tonight!<p>

Alan laughed as he watched Jace, the oldest member of the crew arguing with the bar staff trying to confince them, yes he was going to drink all 23 beers himself. He was the only one old enough to actually buy beer. He had turned 21 the other day and was still bragging. Alan smiled as the bar manager finally turned a blind eye and allowed the beer to be carried over to their group. He approached them and smiled.

"Listen lads, and lass," He announced in a strong Scottish accent. "I'll allow it this once, okay? so enjoy it." He smiled looking around the group, shaking his head before he left. Jace beamed at everyone and made sure everyone put an extra two bucks each in for a tip. They hd struck lucky because the bar had karoke. They didn't need to have beer to have fun. Kimmy's version of 5,6,7,8 by Stes had everyone in the bar line dancing. Alan managed to duck out of doing it by claiming he kept them all employed, or at least for a little while. Kimmy managed to get him up for Cotton Eyed Joe, much to the crews amusement.

* * *

><p>Alan slipped out of the bar when Jace started singing love songs to a bar stool for lack of 'babes'. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket and pressed the first number on speedm dial.<p>

"Hello?" someone mumbled

"Hey Johnny boy!" Alan called into the phone, he looked at his watch it wasn't that late.

"Alan! " John called into the phone, suddenly remembering where he left his brain. "Awesome race today. Have you called Thom or Max?"

"Nah, I'm meeting up with them tomorrow. Hows things in the spacebase?"

"Quiet," John said "It's been a real quiet week, Dad and the others watched your race today. Said they'd let you celebrate with the crew and call you tomorrow."

"Cool, what ... "

"ALAN!" Alan turned to see Jace holding the door open. "Your singing the Offspring. Kimmy's choice. get your ass in here."

"Guess you better go huh?" John said amused by his brothers situation.

"Shuttup." Alan muttered into the phone before laughing a bit. "I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure, send me a video of that song." John called. Alan laughed and shook his head. He said a quick goodbye before walking into the bar. He had patched things up with his family, and Thom was his 'Manager', basically Thom hung around with him and told him what he should do next. Max was coming back to America next week. He had been surfing in australia for a few weeks then he was going to join the crew as head engineer. Alan had been offered to be a full member on IR but he wanted to race first. Maybe he'd do it one day, but he was never going to meet any girls except for Tin Tin, who was like a sister to Alan, if he stayed on that island. He'd gotten quite close with his dad, some would say closer than Scott, so it wasn't unusual to find the two of them just chatting on the phone. Jeff and Alan both finally realised they were just like each other and bonded quickly over cars. The rest of his brothers loved Airplanes and Rockets more than cars so Jeff was finally happy to have a son who loved them as much as him. It also wasn't unusual for Gordon to call Alan to try to get him to talk to their dad to soften him up when Gordon had pulled a particularly bad prank. Life was going great for Alan and it was going to get better.

* * *

><p>Lucille smiled at her family. She could tell she wasn't needed anymore. she looked at her husband on the phone to Alan and turned, walking into the bright light. Her family was going to be just fine.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys last every chapter, it's been awesome to write this so review one last time and let me know how it was. Thanks to everyone who's read this, you'vemad this all the more enjoyable. Thank you and Goodnight!<strong>


End file.
